Another Mask and Some More Knockout Gas
by ElwynClark
Summary: People are starting to ask questions. Not really, but they're all very curious. Including Alex, leaving Britt and Kato in a very precarious pickle. And this is part 2 of the 'Mask and Knockout Gas' series!
1. Britt's Dream

_WE'RE BACK! By we I mean myself and Alex that is.. _

_SO, I really have no idea what direction this will go in as of right now. This story is going way off notebook for me. The last one I physically wrote out every chapter in a notebook then typed it here. This one will be different, well in the aspect that I have really no idea of what will happen._

_WILL ALEX FIGHT CRIME? WILL KATO KILL BRITT? WILL BRITT GET EXPOSED? WILL ALEX'S TEACHERS WONDER WHY SHE IS SO TIRED ALL THE TIME? WILL SOMEONE EVER INVESTIGATE WHAT KATO REALLY DOES FOR BRITT REID? _

_STAY TUNED..er.. whatever it is you do to read this.. yeah.. -EC  
><em>

* * *

><p>Britt adjusted his glasses as he read the newspaper in his right hand. He shook his head as he tried to remember why he was wearing glasses in the first place. Britt took them off quickly then realized that he was rather blind without them. He slipped them back on then wordlessly folded the newspaper in half and slipped it into his coat.<p>

Britt stood up from the toilet and pulled up his pants then flushed the toilet. _(Come on, everyone has read on the toilet at least once in their lifetime.. You have serious issues if you haven't-EC)_ He fumbled opening the lock on the stall door but eventually got it open. Britt noticed a new intern walk by him and into the stall next to him.

"Morning Mr. Reid." He said then closed the door. Britt grumbled in response then tried to recall when people started calling him Mr. Reid. He was always just Britt. Everyone calls him Britt. He washed his hands quickly then scurried out of the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Britt mumbled as he walked between the cubicles on his floor. Everything looked different. Like really different. Different people, different colored walls, different everything. Britt looked for Lenore at her desk but there was some other woman sitting there. Britt shook his head then went into his office. As he passed the windows by his desk he noticed his reflection. He gaped at what he saw. He looked, old. Like his dad before he died old.

"SERIOUSLY? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Britt yelled this time. No one could hear outside of his office since they got it soundproofed awhile back. Britt yanked at his hair which was a now a light shade of gray and yelped. It was real. "Come on, what's happening here?" He pulled out the newspaper from his coat to find today's date, November 1, 2011. "It's all in your head Britt." H mumbled to himself as he threw the paper onto his desk and took off his glasses again. He just stared at his fuzzy surroundings in his office then let out a disgruntled yell. "KATO!"

"Yes?" Kato responded immediately from nearby. Britt jumped then put his glasses back on to see Kato standing next to him. Kato looked, normal. Well, the same as Britt last saw him normal. It was just plain twenty-six year old Kato.

"What the hell man? How come you're not old too?" Britt demanded and Kato looked confused.

"I don't understand." Kato started.

"I'm twenty-seven years old and I look old as shit Kato! Help me!" Britt yelled then lowered his voice a little. "What about the Green Hornet?"

"What about it?" Kato asked with a shrug still not really following Britt.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Britt asked.

"Um, Britt. I'm not gay."

"No you dick! Green Hornet stuff! Are we doing anything?"

"OH!" Kato said then sighed. "You've been replaced." Kato nodded his head towards the chairs on the other side of Britt's desk.

"What? Who?" Britt spun around. "YOU!" Britt yelled when he saw Alex. Seventeen year old Alex. She waved when he looked at her. "I'm gonna kill you Kato!"

"Have at it old man." Kato taunted and Britt started to lunge at him but Kato knocked him out with one punch directly in his face.

Britt jolted up in his bed panting. He fumbled to turn on the lamp near his bed and knocked a million things onto the floor including his cell phone and what appeared to be some girl's thong. Britt grabbed his head and managed to pull a few hairs out. He stared at them in his hand, they were honey-brown colored. He collapsed back onto his bed.

"I'm not old." He said with a sigh. "Only just a dream." He flipped on his side and reached for his cell phone on the floor. He seized it then sat up and dialed a phone number.

"Nín hǎo ?" A voice said very groggily on the other end after about four rings.

"Yeah, sure. Kato, I had a dream that I was old and you and Alex were the same and there were all these different people at the Sentinel, not even Lenore was there." Britt paused and Kato was silent. "Oh, and Alex replaced me as the Hornet too, in my dream." Kato hesitated to answer and Britt stayed silent waiting for him.

"Ok." Kato said quietly then hung up his phone.

"Well fine, be that way dick." Britt declared as he tossed his phone onto the nightstand but it skittered off then slid under the foosball table. It vibrated once it stopped sliding. Britt sighed then waited for another vibrate to see if it was a phone call. The phone vibrated again. Britt struggled to get himself untangled from his covers and practically fell out of his bed. He picked up his phone from under the table as it made a chiming sound, indicating a missed call. "Shit."Britt mumbled as he stood up but whacked his head on the foosball table. "SHIT! Again!" He yelled as he dropped his phone to grab his head. The phone vibrated once then stopped. Britt held his head for a second then realized it was only a text message. He snagged his phone off the floor then crawled out from under the table.

"Go back to sleep." The message from Kato read. Britt responded by calling him, again. He walked back to his bed and plunked down as the phone rang.

"Answer Kato!" Britt mumbled after the third ring. The call ended suddenly, Kato must have hit ignore. Britt dialed another number and waited.

"This is Kato, leave me a message." The recording played after five rings then the machine beeped.

"This is pretty low Kato. I have to call your house phone so I can discuss my weird dream with you. Come on man, I know you can hear this. Answer the phone. I really want to know what you,"

"You said Alex replaced you?" Kato cut in finally. He leaned against his kitchen sink holding the cordless phone. He's actually been up thinking about Britt's dream ever since he called in the first place, although Britt thought he was blowing him off.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Britt yelled in response.

"I'm going back to bed if you don't answer me."

"Well, ok. Um, in my dream you said that she replaced me. All because I was old. Why was I old Kato?"

"I don't know. I'm not a dream analyst." Kato said honestly. "But I do know that Alex won't replace you. She'll make a very strong addition but she won't replace you."

"Good. Thank you Kato." Britt said then started to ramble. "So, what are you doing?"

"Britt, go back to sleep. It's 3 in the morning." Kato clicked his phone off them placed it back in the charging dock. He walked back to his bedroom and lied down on is bed then just stared at the ceiling. Alex as the Green Hornet, he thought to himself and laughed. "She could be better than Britt, but I'm not telling him that" Kato declared to himself then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>And by the way.. since this is going off notebook from here on out.. You really need to review or message me your thoughts. About the story. About your pets. About that one time where you did that thing and everyone saw it and now they love you. Seriously. Just send me a message or review. -EC<em>


	2. Some Questions

_BAHAHAHAAAHAHHAHA. Sorry, i felt the need for some maniacal laughter right there. But anyways. I'll try to update when I can, life is so busy now. Seriously. -EC_

* * *

><p>Tuesday November 1<p>

Alex pounded on her laptop as she tried to draft her college essay for the millionth time. Writing isn't hard for her but, this is college. And she was just plain out of ideas. Plus she was late for all the early admission opportunities and would be lucky to get in anywhere.

Her mind kept wondering back to what Britt and Kato hinted at last night. Her brother is the Green Hornet. Alex still couldn't wrap her mind around it but at the same time it really made perfect sense.

Alex glanced at Britt, who was still wearing his pajamas, reading the paper across from her at the table by the pool. He let Alex stay home from school, claiming she needed a 'mental health day.' Britt looked up at Alex suddenly when he realized the keyboard noises had stopped and Alex swung her head back down then continued typing again.

"I hope you're not writing about me." Britt mumbled.

"I'm not." Alex confirmed. She knew he was talking about the Green Hornet. Alex has enough brains in her head to know it's a bad idea to broadcast to a bunch of schools around the country that her brother is a criminal. But she finally did decide that the best topic she could write about was finding out she has a brother, when she was 17 years old.

"I mean it Alex." Britt said louder. Alex glared at him.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Alex snapped.

"Jeez, I'm just checking."Britt answered.

"Britt. You kidnapped me for two days. Two whole days." Alex echoed. Britt didn't respond. "I don't know how you can live with yourself. Seriously. I can barely live with you." Alex considered this. "The only time I see you, if I see you at all, is in the morning or if I go to a board meeting at like midnight. That's it. I see Kato more than you! And you're the one who's supposed to be watching me."

"Alex. I don't know what to tell you." Britt started.

"Britt." Alex stood up. "Don't tell me anything." She slammed her laptop closed then started to walk away. "Well actually. Answer this for me." Alex said as she turned back around.

"Yeah?" Britt asked.

"If you really are the Green Hornet, where is the car?"

"The Black Beauty? She's in the garage? Where else?"

"The garage here?" Alex practically yelled.

"Hey, shh!" Britt shushed her. "Yes here."

"Then why haven't I seen it?" Alex asked as she thought back to all the expensive cars in the garage, there was a '65 Chrysler in the garage but it had clear windows and was in pristine condition. Every night the Black Beauty gets showered with bullets and the next day it shows no signs of damage.

"It's hidden." Britt answered deciding not to tell her that they had about 15 of them hanging around.

"Oh." Alex said quietly and started to walk away.

"We can show you one day." Britt called but Alex ignored him.

"One day." Alex muttered as she walked through the door way to go inside but marched directly into someone. Alex felt her laptop slip from her hands but she didn't hear it crash to the ground as she stumbled back a few steps.

"That was close." Kato said as he held out the laptop. Alex didn't ask anymore. When Kato did things that seemed super fast, she didn't question it. It just happens.

"Thanks." Alex said quickly as she seized the laptop then pushed past him into the house still a little pissed off at Britt.

"What'd you do to her?" Kato asked as he got to the table near Britt, who had thrown the paper onto the table and was now just slouching in his chair.

"She's just mad at me because we kidnapped her." Britt said casually.

"Well, she was either going to be scared out of her mind or be eternally pissed off at you." Kato sat down in a chair nearby.

"Yeah, and now she's never gonna talk to me again. Kato, I don't get it. I'm so good with girls usually but I can't win Alex."

"Britt." Kato started. "She's your sister. She's different than a one night stand." Britt groaned.

"Then what do we do man?" Kato shrugged. Britt's mind launched into a frenzy of thoughts and his head began to hurt as he tried to process them.

"Britt? Um, are you ok?" Kato asked as Britt held his head then looked up at Kato.

"The only way she'll forgive me is if she sees everything, and I mean everything."

"Are you sure?" Britt nodded.

"Friday night, she rides with us."

* * *

><p><em>Please review, your thoughtfulness is greatly appreciated. I mean it.<em>


	3. Sense No Make English

_So this is, um, this is my quest, to follow that star,no matter how hopeless, no matter how... ok I'll stop singing now.. If you even remotely know what song that was.. tell me.. I'd like to see how educated you all are.. But anyways.._

_The story goes on, hopefully. Yes it will go on, it's going on now. But it could go in any direction. (I do not consider backwards and option in this case.) _

_Read s'please. -EC_

* * *

><p>Friday November 4<p>

Alex stared at the back of Maddy's head as she finished braiding her hair. Maddy was Alex's only friend in the school, everyone thinks she is a stuck up, boarding school snob. Which Alex found ironic because every kid in this school has access to wealth they can't even begin to fathom. Alex is lucky for the most part though, for Maddy is in the majority of her classes. Physical Education doesn't count, that's barely a class.

So Alex sat there in the middle of English class braiding Maddy's hair without a care in the world. It's ok though, no one really gives a flip what they do. Maddy has the best grade in this class and Alex isn't that far behind her. English was never an issue for her. Although they could really do anything, doesn't mean they should.

"Alex?" Ms. Flynn, their teacher, called from the front of the room. "What is this, a hair salon?"

"Er, no." Alex mumbled as she threw an elastic onto the bottom of Maddy's braid and swung it around Maddy's head so it landed over her shoulder.

"Now that you're both done grooming over there, can you explain the difference between the parties in The Great Gatsby?" Ms. Flynn asked. Maddy started processing her answer.

"The first party, it's a small get together and they're all fantasizing about how they wish they could have all the money in the world, and only Tom actually has the money." Maddy said and Alex digested what Maddy stated.

"Then, there's Gatsby's parties where everyone is carousing and having a general very good time." Alex ended. "So, they're very different from each other." Ms. Flynn nodded then posed another question to someone else and Alex tuned her out immediately. Jeez, she wondered to herself, Britt's parties are just like Gatsby's parties. Except, I don't think that Gatsby was a renegade dick. Alex laughed as silently as possible but not silent enough, causing Maddy turned around slightly to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Maddy whispered and Alex just shook her head. The bell rang, signifying the end of this period, and everyone jumped out of their seats.

"Your test is next Tuesday, take note everyone. And have a pleasant weekend." Ms. Flynn said as people began filing out. Alex shoved her notebook into her bag then walked out behind Maddy.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home later?" Maddy asked once they were in the hallway.

"Why? Did your car break again?" Alex asked.

"Well, there's a water leak somewhere and let's just say that there is an actual lake on the passenger side." Maddy concluded as Alex couldn't help but snicker at this. "What? It's a serious problem Alex!"

"Alex!" A guy yelled from behind them and they both turned around slowly. "Hey." He said as he got closer, it was Chris, Alex's boyfriend.

"Hey? That's it?" Alex asked. "I've been back to school for 3 days and all I get is a 'hey?'" Chris shrugged. "Oh, and now a shrug too?"

"I don't know, what do you want me to do?" Chris asked as he stood near Maddy and Alex, but very close to Alex.

"How do I know I can trust you enough to save me from the Green Hornet, if that ever happens again?"

"Alex, I don't know how you got involved with that but I couldn't do anything to help." HE answered then thought for a second. "The only thing I remember from that day was we were standing outside of Pink's, their car rolls up. The guy in black punched me through the air when I tried to negotiate. Alex, they're pure evil."

"Well then Chris, if you couldn't negotiate, couldn't you have attacked them or something?" Alex asked just trying to mess with his head. She didn't really like Chris that much and she knew that he wasn't really trying to impress her but he hasn't really done anything outstanding that would make Alex want to hire an assassin or something like that. "Chris, if they're pure evil, why can't you be the pure good then?" Maddy choked a laughed at this remark and Chris glared at her.

"Alex, just stay away from them. I stay away, you should stay away. Or else pretty soon I'll be reading in your newspaper that you're dead. With the cause of death, the Green Hornet.

"If you really feel that way Chris, then we're done." Alex said.

"Alright, we're done. Have a nice life."

"You too, dick." Alex yelled in his face then marched down the hall. Maddy ran after her as Chris stood there in the middle of the hall as people gave him strange glances.

"So, can I get a ride later? Kato won't mind?" Maddy asked after a minute of silence between them.

"Nah, he's cool with it." Alex answered. Kato brings Alex to and from school every day because she still doesn't have her license. "We'll have to be quick though because Britt told me he wants to bond later." Alex answered.

"What does that even mean?" Maddy asked slowly.

"All I know is it involves spending time with my drunken brother and his best friend." Alex concluded.

* * *

><p><em>YEAH. <em>

_Leave me comments, concerns, worries, fears, wishes, hopes, and dreams about this chapter as it stands.. today.. or the future of this story.. you're choice, you're writing them.. But I'm writing this, so.. HAHA._


	4. Some Industrial Polycarbonate

_"I'm reading a book, I'm reading a book.. don't you ever interrupt me when I'm reading a book.." READING ROCKS. (like geology, it rocks.. punto for you understand that..and puntos if you can name that song lyric...) KEEP READING! THANKS! - EC_

* * *

><p>Friday November 4 (Later, like really really later.)<p>

"This is completely unfair." Alex muttered to herself as she slouched in the backseat of the Black Beauty.

"Hey, we let you come. I think that's fair enough." Britt said from the front seat dressed as the Green Hornet.

"I guess." Alex answered reluctantly. Yes, Britt and Kato showed her where they kept the cars and the weapons and the business cards and everything else that makes the Green Hornet the super renegade that he is but she still felt cheated a little bit. They were forcing her to stay in the backseat and 'blend in with the interior,' hence why she was wearing all black. Kato even let her borrow a mask. Alex repeatedly told them, if I'm coming with you I want to fight, but they both declined every time.

"We're checking on the Samoans tonight?" Kato asked after a long silence in the car, the only noise was coming from the loud engine. All the Green Hornet really does now, besides the Alex Reid kidnapping, is random check ups on gangs around the city to show who's truly in charge of the city.

"Yup." Britt answered and Kato weaved into a different lane. Alex tugged on her black newsboy cap then fiddled with the end of her braided hair. Britt made her put her hair back in a 'weavy thing' so it wouldn't fly around. Even though she was staying in the back the whole time, Alex just felt Britt was just being overprotective. Alex sighed the heard a loud pop behind her. Kato immediately floored it and Alex slid on the seat as he turned right quickly. Alex gathered herself and turned around slowly to see a shower of bullets coming towards them from behind then hopelessly bounce off the window as they struck.

"Ohmygod." Alex gasped. They were being chased by people with guns. Real guns. She couldn't decide if she was feeling a rush of adrenaline or if she was scared shitless.

"Look out below." Britt said as he wrestled his way over the seat into the back. Alex just stared at him. "Get in the front."

"But, I-"

"Alex, I know what I said. Do what I'm saying now. Get in the front and don't touch anything unless we say so." Britt proceeded to do something to the seat as Alex flipped over the seat, now next to Kato. He flipped a switch on the front panel.

"It's gonna be loud." Kato said as Alex arranged herself in the seat.

"Why?" Alex managed to say before the sound of automatic weapons rang loud and clear from behind them. Alex whipped her head around and saw Britt's lower half sticking out of a hole in the back seat.

"Machine gun in the trunk!" Kato yelled excitedly.

"Oh, well everyone has one of those." Alex said sarcastically to him as she turned back around. Kato laughed, he just grasped the concept of sarcasm a little while ago. Partially because that was Alex's first language, like Chinese was his first language. Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she ignored it. It vibrated again.

"Shit." Alex mumbled as she fished it out of her pocket and it vibrated again. Kato looked at her as the gunfire continued behind them.

"Don't answer it Alex." Kato said over the gun fire but Alex ignored him as she pressed send.

"Hello?" Alex said into the phone. Kato swerved the car quickly and Alex slid across the seat then whacked her arm into the door. "OW." She yelled and glared at Kato.

"Um, Alex?" Maddy said tentatively on the other end.

"Hey, what's on your mind Maddy?" Alex asked casually as the gunfire continued in the background. Alex rubbed her arm where she hit the door.

"I was calling to find out how bonding was." Maddy started, then paused. "But, um, is that gunfire?"

"What? Oh that. We're," Alex paused and looked at Kato who was just glaring at her. Alex covered her phone receiver. "Help me!" She said to Kato. "How do I explain the guns?"

"I told you not to answer!" Kato hissed.

"Alex, what's going on?" Maddy said over the phone.

"Come on," Alex pleaded and Kato ignored her and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Hello?" Maddy questioned.

"Kato seriously! Help me out, I can't tell her the truth!" Alex protested as she shook her phone.

"Call of Duty." Kato said quickly.

"What? I don't-"

"Tell her you're playing Call of Duty, it'll explain the guns perfectly."

"Maddy," Alex said as she uncovered her phone. "Britt and I are playing Call of Duty." Maddy didn't answer right away.

"Alex Reid, you're playing Call of Duty?" Maddy asked incredulously.

"Yes?" Alex answered tentatively.

"So that's what your brother does with his Friday nights now." Maddy said and Alex sighed. "Well, can you pause it?" Alex surveyed the situation as Kato swerved into another lane causing Alex to smash into the door again. Alex took this as Kato's subtle hint to hang up.

"No, not really." Alex answered. "I'll text you later!" Alex ended the call and took a deep breath.

"Stubborn, just like your brother." Kato mumbled to himself so only he could hear.

"Hey, one's coming up the left!" Britt yelled oblivious to Alex's previous phone call.

"Your left or my left?" Kato called back.

"Eh, my left." Britt answered and Alex looked out her window to see a huge SUV rocket past them, which she found hard to believe in the first place since they were already breaking the speed limit by at least 3 times what the signs said. Alex slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Alex, use the door gun." Kato said calmly as he chased the SUV.

"Do I have to?" Alex shrieked, now actually feeling a little bit of fear inside of her. Kato looked over the situation.

"Yeah, pretty much." He answered with a nod as Alex took a deep breath then grabbed the handle of the door and opened it slightly. She heard it click, it was loaded. Alex began firing at the SUV with the door gun. "Aim for the tires!" Kato directed.

"I'm trying!" Alex responded as one struck a tire causing the SUV to explode into the air. Alex slammed her door shut and looked at the flaming SUV flip end over end as they flew past it.

"Hey, scoot over." Britt said to Alex as he half leaned over the seat between her and the window. She barely noticed Kato close the trunk or Britt flip clumsily over the seat again.

"I did that." Alex squeaked, still in shock. Britt glanced at the shrinking, flaming SUV in the rearview mirror.

"Door guns?" Britt asked and Alex only nodded. "They're a trip."

* * *

><p><em>Any response for this? Should Alex still keep going with them? Should someone shoot Alex? Or Britt again? Should Kato "accidentally" use the 14 day knockout gas on Britt again? TELL ME. Review?<em>


	5. Ominous Bruise

_Well... this is awkward.. I would really just like to stress the need for reviews.. Because without them, I have no direction in life.. er.. for this story at all.. so, if you like it so far (or you don't, it's ok.) I want to hear from you. Please. I'm begging you.. beggin', beggin' you... put your lovin' hand out baby.. (NAME THAT LYRIC!)_

_Well anyways, here's the next part.. Seriously, review it when you're through. What do you think should I do? More action? Less/more Alex? Less/More Maddy? Less/more Kato? (Actually.. more Kato.. he's just amazing..) Less overall? Should I kill this story? Or nurture it with milk? HELP ME. _

_-ELWYNCLARK!_

_(BTW, 'ZUMBA' is a current exercise trend that is kind of like aerobics, it's very high energy and it uses a lot of modern hiphop and latin music.)_

* * *

><p>Friday December 3 (Almost a month later in case you couldn't tell..)<p>

"Yoga class? Come on!" Maddy yelled as they pulled into the driveway of Alex's house. Maddy was staying over for the night so Alex hitched a ride with her home. "That bruise is as big as a melon Alex! You can't get that from a yoga class." Maddy parked in the front courtyard and turned off the engine.

"Did I say yoga?" Alex asked, as if she wasn't paying attention at all. "I meant zumba actually."

"Zumba?" Maddy yelled and Alex nodded and opened her door. She wasn't about to tell her the truth about a giant bruise on her left arm, that magically appeared since yesterday. Alex tried hiding it by keeping her sleeves down all day but she nearly over heated during psychology so the sleeves went up and then Maddy started firing questions.

"Yeah, zumba." Alex answered as she climbed the front steps to the house. Maddy got out of her car and followed Alex.

"Alex, zumba is far from a contact activity." Maddy said once she reached her. Alex stopped at the front door and thought for a second. She just couldn't pull herself to tell her the truth yet. That would be just looking for trouble; Maddy's dad is head detective of the LAPD.

"I whacked someone by accident when we did some turn combo." Alex said with a shrug and she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She ignored it then pushed open the front door and walked in. Maddy stayed on the front steps and didn't move. "Are you coming inside?"

"Show me." Maddy said simply.

"Show you what?" Alex asked and pulled at her jacket.

"The turn from zumba, show me." Maddy crossed her arms as Alex tried to remember a turn of some sort when she used to take dance lessons at boarding school. She quickly did a three step turn then shrugged. "Happy?"

"No." Maddy answered. "I still don't believe you."

"Well, what do you want me to do then to make you believe me?"

"The truth. How'd you get the bruise?" Maddy asked again. "Did Britt hit you?"

"No," Alex lied. One time, while they were out in the Black Beauty, Britt hit Alex by accident in a huge fight. "He's hit on me before." Alex said truthfully and Maddy walked in slowly.

"He hit on you?" Maddy asked and Alex moved to close the door just to see a white Chrysler speed out of the driveway. Shit, I should have read that message, Alex thought to herself realizing that it was from Britt.

"It was the first time he saw me." Alex said once the door was closed. "He thought I was some one night stand coming back to try again." Maddy shook her head. "It was one hell of a first impression." Maddy laughed and Alex smiled. They both dropped their bags at the bottom of the stairs then slumped on the couch in the living room. "So, you want the truth?"

"Yes!" Maddy answered immediately.

"Ok, so, I jammed my arm in the steering wheel last night." Alex revealed.

"Um, ow. How could you even do that?" Maddy wondered out loud. Alex unbuttoned her jacket and sighed.

"I was turning and I almost hit another car so, evasive maneuvers." She said with a shrug.

"Was Britt even watching?" Maddy pulled her sweater off over her head.

"Oh hell no, he was sleeping." Alex lied swiftly. She didn't believe it was a good idea to say he was firing a machine gun in the trunk. "Kato evasive maneuvered it really. He's practically taught me how to drive." Maddy nodded and Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket finally.

"Going to the Sentinel. We'll be back way later. No beer and don't take Maddy in the garage. –Britt." Alex read to herself. Those were pretty much Britt's only rules for Alex ever. Alex typed back, "ok" quickly then got up from the couch.

"Maddy." Alex said impulsively and she looked at her. "Want to see the real truth?"

"What was that then?" Maddy asked as she stood up.

"That was half the truth." Alex said and she started down the hallway to the garage. "I'm going to tell you the whole truth. The truth why I'm exhausted all the time. The truth about the car I've been learning to drive on, besides the mustang. The truth about what Kato really does for Britt. The truth about this bruise." Alex sputtered out and Maddy just stared at her.

"Question." Maddy asked after awhile.

"Already?" Alex asked and Maddy nodded.

"Does Kato's job involve anything to do with you two having sex?" Maddy asked. Alex ignored her and opened the door to the garage. She looked back at Maddy who grinned. "Does he?"

"You," Alex started. "Have a very twisted mind."

* * *

><p><em>...In Alex's defense, that was very good lie about zumba.. Seriously, I get so many ominous bruises from dance classes someone would think I'm a renegade..<em>

_REVIEW IT POR FAVOR!_


	6. Some Fears

_*EPIC TRUMPET MUSIC ANNOUNCING MY ENTRANCE.* OK, so. Well, here's what a happening.. I don't know.. and because of that wonderful fact, I need ALL OF YOUR HELPS! (help? Helps?) ANYWAYS. PLEASE review this, message me, do whatever it is that you think needs to be done in order for this story to be stellar. Please. I'm begging you as s friend. (AND THANKS TO THA LOYAL READERS blockhed13 and nerdherd15! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.)_

_...All my readers are awesome though.._

_LOVE, ELWYNCLARK!_

* * *

><p>Friday December 3<p>

"What the hell?" Alex mumbled after she flicked the light switch and nothing happened. She glanced down the stairwell to see complete and utter darkness, none of the workshop lights were on. Alex sighed and started down the staircase slowly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maddy asked immediately.

"I think this light bulb burned out," Alex said as she pointed to the ceiling. "Hold on." Alex managed to get to the bottom of the stairs and flicked the light switch at the bottom, which should have lit up the garage. She was still surrounded by darkness. Alex looked back up the stairs at Maddy then thought for a second. Even if there weren't any lights on in the workshop the computer would be glowing, she pondered then glanced at the workshop area. IT was still pitch black. "Maddy, I think the power went out."

"Damn it." Maddy muttered.

"Come on down, but be really careful. If you fall and break your nose, it's not my fault."

"But," Maddy hesitated.

"What?"

"Alex, I'm not going down there without a light." Maddy answered and Alex shook her head.

"Maddy, come on, use your phone as a light." Alex said and took out her phone and waved it in the air. It didn't provide that much light even though Alex was in complete darkness. Maddy shook her head. Alex ran back up the stairs. "You're scared of the dark aren't you?"

"So?" Maddy asked defensively. "Everyone has a fear Alex. Mine just happens to be the dark. Something could get me."

"Seriously, what is gonna get you down there?" Alex's voice trailed off as she realized that this probably wasn't the best time to tell Maddy about all the Green Hornet stuff in the garage.

"I don't know. I'm just," Maddy glanced down the pitch black staircase again. "I just can't take the dark ok?" Maddy walked away back towards the living room area with the huge stairs. It was still lit up by daylight over there, although the sun was beginning to set. Alex felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she answered it immediately.

"Hey." Alex said quickly into her phone.

"Alex, the power just went out here, are you guys ok?" Britt said from the other side.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maddy is really scared of the dark though." Britt processed this for a second.

"Then give her a flashlight." He said after a silence.

"Britt, that's." Alex stopped herself before she started to yell at him. She still couldn't believe how much of an idiot he is sometimes. "Is there a generator of something like it here somewhere?"

"I don't know, if there is Kato would know. Hold on." Britt said then yelled away from his phone. "KATO. COME HERE." Alex pulled her phone away once he started to yell. Alex couldn't make out their conversation on the other side. "OK so, um. The power system is in the garage and there is a backup system there that needs a manual start."

"Ok, so I can turn it on then?" Alex asked and leaned against the wall across from the dark stairwell.

"Probably not."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's in Chinese apparently." Britt trailed off and Alex moaned. "Yeah, he built it, like the coffee machine!"

"Damn it." Alex mumbled. Britt mumbled something to Kato on the other side.

"He says he can come turn it on it you want him to."

"Sure, that sounds brilliant." Alex said then immediately clicked the end button. She walked down the hallway to the living room "Ok, good news is this," Alex started then realized that Maddy wasn't in the room. "Maddy?" Alex's gaze fell over a piece of paper sitting on her purse near the stairs.

"Sorry A, I had to go home. I'd rather be in my house in the dark than yours. I'm just not familiar with it yet. –M." It read and Alex sunk down onto the second step of the stairs.

"Well crap." Alex muttered as she folded the paper in half then in half again. This is better I guess, she thought to herself. This blackout really scared her enough to forget about my bruise and the whole 'I'm gonna tell you the truth' thing.

I guess I never realized how scared of the dark she really is, Alex continued to herself. She shook her head then flipped her hair over and threw it into a quick bun with the elastic that had been digging into her wrist the whole day. Alex stood up and started up the stairs. It's a good thing; I don't have to tell her now. I wasn't ready to tell her, she concluded with a nod. The sound of crashing glass sounded behind her.

"What the hell?" Alex mumbled and turned around slightly. She saw a gloved hand come through the window next to the door and unlock the lock over the door knob. Alex gasped and ran up the stairs directly to her room. She heard the front door burst open once she locked her bedroom door.

"OK, think!" Alex mumbled then jumped across her bed to the book shelf next to it. She tore all the dvds and xbox games off the bottom shelf and they scattered all over the floor. Once it was clear, she opened a hidden compartment to reveal a glock pistol with extra rounds. Alex sighed as she wondered why Kato trusts her with a real gun and Britt with only a gas gun. Then Alex remembered the double barrel gun gun suddenly.

"Come on, focus!" Alex scolded herself as she took the pistol out of the compartment and loaded it quickly. She closed the compartment then tucked the gun in the back of her pants as footsteps echoed by her room. She refrained from screeching in panic then rashly crawled under her bed. The door burst open as she pulled her left foot under.

"Come on out Alex, make my job easier." A woman's voice said as Alex watched a pair of heels walk in the door. There were still some footsteps in the hall so there must have been more people, Alex inferred. "This'll be quick. I just want to talk, then I want to kill you."

* * *

><p><em>Well then. That was, _. (You're supposed to fill i the blank here.. REVIEW!)<em>


	7. Stupid Phone

_WOW. Since I have such amazing and supportive readers (seriously I shed tears of happiness when I saw so many new reviews..) I'm gonna reward you with another chapter, NOW. _

_..but, I still need all of your reviews, they are seriously really helpful and I love them all so much. I love all my readers too. If I could give everyone of you a homemade cookie, I would. REVIEW!...Well.. read first then REVIEW!_

_AMOR, ELWYNCLARK!_

* * *

><p>Friday December 3<p>

"Jeez, it's dark here." Britt said to Kato as they pulled down the road to the Reid mansion. Britt only came along because things were slow at the Sentinel because of the blackout and it was still a little early to go do Green Hornet stuff. Britt let out a sigh of boredom.

"Yeah." Kato agreed. All the street lights were out and the few homes on the road had only a couple lights on, since they were running on backup power. Plus, then sun was almost completely down by now.

"Hey, hold up." Britt said and Kato slowed the Chrysler down. There were a few ominous looking cars blocking the entrance gate of the house.

"Should I stop?"

"No, keep going. Something's not right, lemme call Alex."

* * *

><p>"You're obviously not here." The woman said as she looked around Alex's bedroom one more time. She started out of the room and Alex's phone vibrated once. Alex's eyes widened and she silently cursed at her phone. The woman stopped in her tracks once she heard the buzz. Alex reached for it in her pocket and made it a louder vibrating noise as it touched the floor.<p>

"Where are you?" The woman yelled and marched back into the room. "I know you're here." Alex glanced at the screen quickly and saw it was Britt. She quickly pressed send but didn't say anything. "Come out so I can kill you. See, we're not even going to talk anymore. Do you want a bullet in the head or in the heart?" Alex ended the call then typed a message quickly, 'HELP.'

* * *

><p>"Kato, someone's in the house and they're gonna kill Alex." Britt said once he heard the woman's voice over the phone. Kato pulled over immediately and parked the car. He reached over the seat as Britt received the text message that read, 'HELP.' Britt looked at Kato. "Dude, what are you doing?"<p>

"Helping her." Kato said as he tossed Britt's green clothes at him. Kato took off his leather jacket quickly as Britt processed what was going on. "Come on Britt, get changed."

"But why?" Britt asked still a little confused.

"The Green Hornet probably got her into this mess, now the Green Hornet is gonna get her out of it." Kato had already changed his shirt and put on suspenders by this time.

"Oh my god, you're right." Britt mumbled then peeled off his suit jacket.

* * *

><p>Alex felt a hand grip her left ankle and she yelped. She was yanked out from under her bed then thrown against the wall. Alex glanced at the scattered dvds and xbox games around her on the floor. She started to stand up.<p>

"Don't move." The woman said from in front of her. Alex looked at her. She was tall and looked, well, like an assassin. She was dressed completely in black and had the face of a killer. But still, she looked vaguely familiar to her for some reason. I think she's part of the Russian mob, Alex thought quietly.

"Wasn't gonna." Alex mumbled as she felt the glock digging into her back. She flinched as the woman pointed a large automatic weapon directly at her face, only a few inches away.

"Don't talk either." The woman said and Alex realized how she knew her.

"Ms. Flynn?" Alex asked and the woman scowled. "You're a mobster?"

"Shut up!" She yelled and Alex clamped her mouth shut but couldn't help but smirk at the fact that her English teacher had broken into her house and was now holding her at gunpoint. Oh yeah, just another Friday night.

* * *

><p><em>AHAHA. Oh yeah, that just happened... This was _. (FILL IN THE BLANK WITH A REVIEW!)<em>


	8. Some Negotiations

_*Cues a song of some sort.. something exciting I hope.* ANYWAYS. If you're reading this, you're probably pretty cool. And yeah. Please oh peas review this! I love feedback of any kind even if it's just one word! (Saying hi will earn you double cool puntos..so.) REVIEW._

_LOVE, EC_

* * *

><p>Friday December 3<p>

"Wait," Alex shrieked as she stared at the gun, now only a few inches away from her face. "I'll tell you anything. Serious." Ms. Flynn didn't move an inch.

"Who is the Green Hornet?" She asked eventually.

"Really?" Alex scoffed. "You're about to kill me because of him?" Ms. Flynn didn't answer. Alex gulped; she was as good as dead whether she talked or not. "He kidnapped me. That's all I've got."

"Are you working for him?"

"No." Alex lied immediately. "Why would I work for him? If I got even relatively close to him I'd have his ass arrested. My brother owns a newspaper." Ms. Flynn backed up a few feet and considered this as Alex exhaled once the gun moved away.

"Ever since the Green Hornet abducted you in October, you've been different. You're always very tired in class, like you've been up all night. How much have you been sleeping?"

"Why are you going to kill me?" Alex diverted.

"Answer the question!" Ms. Flynn yelled and the gun was thrust back into Alex's personal space.

"Insomnia." Alex answered with a shrug. "I have insomnia."

"So you know about the Green Hornet then."

"What?"

"He stresses you out to a point that you've developed insomnia because of him." Alex didn't answer; she just stared at the gun at the end of her nose. "You're obviously still in contact with him somehow."

"Who are you really, Ms. Flynn?" Alex asked after a silence, Ms. Flynn hesitated.

"Mary Flynn, your English teacher."

"Exactly! You're an English teacher! I've never known a teacher who goes as far as breaking into their student's home and holds them hostage, just to get them to do their homework."

"This isn't about homework Alex. It's about the Green Hornet."

"Then explain to me what the hell you are doing in my room with a gun pointed at me."

"The Hornet has too much power. Someone needs to kick him out of his throne. That's my job."

"Wait, did I miss something?"

"I'm a gun for hire Alex, an assassin. I was hired to kill you." Alex's eyes widened and she stared directly at Ms. Flynn.

"How does killing me get the Green Hornet out of power exactly?" Alex stalled, truly fearing her imminent death.

"Because you're going to tell me who he is."

"Surely you can't be serious."

"I am very serious. Now tell me the truth and then this will all be over real quick."

"I," Alex stuttered and pushed as far back into the wall as she could. The glock dug behind her into her back again. "The Green Hornet is," She stalled and looked directly at the gun pointed at her face again then at Ms. Flynn right behind it, only a foot away from Alex.

"The truth now, Alex." Ms. Flynn said. Alex responded by pushing away from the wall directly into Ms. Flynn, making her loose her balance and fall over backwards. She lost her grip on the assault rifle and it flew to the other side of the room near the doorway.

"What made you think that I was going to let you kill me?" Alex yelled as she pulled out the hand gun and pointed it at Ms. Flynn who was still on the floor.

"So you're going to kill me instead?" Ms. Flynn asked with a laugh and she stood up near the doorway, with only Alex's bed separating them. Alex glanced at the gun in her hand, then at the rifle on the floor near Ms. Flynn.

"Shit." Alex mumbled then sighed. "Yes. I am going to kill you."

"Stop. Put the gun down Alex." The Green Hornet said as he came into the room, with his partner close behind him.

"Well well , look who joined the party. I wonder how they knew." Ms. Flynn said then glared at Alex.

"I already told you, I don't work for them." Alex said with the gun still aimed at Ms. Flynn. The Green Hornet and his partner exchanged glances.

"She's right." The partner in black answered simply.

"There was an agreement we made, Britt Reid and I that is." The Green Hornet started. "He paid a ransom, while I had agreed that if Alex was in a compromised position, she'd have our protection."

"What, so are you the good guy now?" Ms. Flynn asked. The Green Hornet glared at her.

"Snap her." The Green Hornet commanded then his partner walked straight up to her.

"Try." Ms. Flynn said as she looked down at him. In one swift motion the partner had her neck in his grip and there was a loud crack.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as Ms. Flynn sunk to the ground. The partner stepped over her and picked up the assault rifle that was near the door still.

"Can we keep this one?" He asked holding the gun and the Green Hornet nodded.

"Are you ok?" The Green Hornet asked Alex.

"Just ducky." Alex fumed as she tossed the glock onto her bed. She then proceeded to glare at her brother. "Besides the fact that there is a dead body in my bed room, along with the Green Hornet and his partner, I'm just peachy over here."

* * *

><p><em>Oh sarcasm, how I love thou. <em>

_This chapter _. (was awesome, needed help, sucked, was my favorite.. your choice!) REVIEW._


	9. Driver's Ed is zzzz

_Well I must say, this was loooong overdue.. And if you're reading this still, well then, I shall give you a million gifts. Thank you for reviews and for continuing to read this even though it seems as though it was abandoned! It was never abandoned! I hit a point in time where I physically had no time to do anything anymore, but now I'm back so yeah.. _

_AS ALWAYS, please review with all your hearts and I will be eternally grateful. (TOYSTORYREFRENCE.) Oh yeah. So thanks and please continue reading! You're all awesome readers! _

_ -ELWYNCLARK_

* * *

><p>Wednesday December 15 (Exactly 10 days later)<p>

Alex's foot bopped up and down as she stared at the front of her driver's ed classroom. It was her final driver's ed class. She hated it. Every Wednesday for the past 5 weeks she was trapped in a classroom with 12 sixteen year olds who stared at her like an alien because she was seventeen, almost eighteen. Alex glanced out the window and tried to remember where she parked the mustang. She only found it when she saw Kato sitting on the hood, looking at a sketchbook.

"And Alex, you get your completion certificate today also?" The driver's ed teacher asked from the front of the room. Alex snapped her head back to the front and she could feel 12 pairs of sixteen year old eyes staring at her.

"Yes." Alex answered with a nod and the teacher gestured for her to come up to him. He handed her a slip of yellow paper.

"Bring that to the DMV when you go for your test." He said as Alex folded the paper in half and pushed it into her jacket pocket. "And, class is dismissed for today." The sixteen year olds all jumped out of their seats and sprinted to the door to freedom. Alex found herself in the middle of them then broke free from the group once she was outside.

"Almost to freedom." Alex mumbled as she reached the mustang. Kato was completely engrossed in whatever he was drawing now. "Let's go home." Alex said at normal level and Kato didn't hear her. Alex looked at him and noticed he had a pair of headphones on. She rolled her eyes then opened the driver's side door and started the engine.

"Shénme zài?_(What the?)_" Kato yelled and immediately jumped off the hood of the car. He pulled the headphones off and they rested around his neck.

"Hi." Alex said and waved then got into the car completely. Kato shook his head and grumbled in Chinese then got into the passenger side of the car.

"Just tap me on the shoulder next time, ok?" He said to Alex as he closed his door. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and unplugged the headphones, but left them around his neck still.

"Sure." Alex agreed as she got situated in her seat. "That was my last class though, so yeah." Kato glanced over at her then looked out the front windshield.

"Seatbelt." Kato said as Alex fiddled with the radio tuner. He put his on then seemed to glare at the tuner then at Alex. She grumbled something illegible then put her belt on. "Now drive."

Kato sunk into his seat as Alex put the mustang into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. It really killed him to be sitting in the passenger seat, even though he was teaching someone to drive. But it was getting boring now because she was a pretty good driver now. Better than Britt that's for sure.

"Ohmygod! I love this song!" Alex yelled as LMFAO's 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' blasted over the radio speakers. Kato just shook his head and smiled. It was really creepy sometimes how much she was like Britt.

"It's Redfoo with the big afro, and like Bruce Lee, rock at the club yeah," The song blared as Alex half danced in her seat.

"Come on, sit down and focus." Kato said as he turned down the radio slightly.

"Well sorry for party rocking, Kato." Alex said then laughed at her own joke. "Get it? That's their album, and it's one of their songs, and yeah I just." Kato just stared at her, mentally telling her to be quiet. "Ok, I'll shut up now." Kato looked out the mirror on his side and he saw a car weave out of traffic behind them then gain speed, a lot of speed.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"What?" Alex asked then Kato turned the radio off completely. He pulled Alex's ipod out of the jack in right near the gear shifter and put his iPhone into it.

"Alex, I need you to throw the law out of the window right now."

"Why?" Alex asked and glanced at the rearview mirror.

"We're being chased." Alex saw a car speeding towards them from behind.

"How do you know," Alex started but loud gunfire then shattering glass came from behind them. Alex didn't bother to look, she just floored it immediately. Kato glanced quickly behind them and saw the back windshield was completely blown out. The car was still chasing them along with a small SUV.

"Get on the highway." Kato said and Alex merged onto the highway entrance ramp faster than she ever had in her life. Kato turned the radio tuner until it popped off.

"What the hell? You broke it!" Alex shrieked.

"I did not break it. It's supposed to do that." Kato answered calmly. He took the pen out of his pocket from before and pressed it into the hole where the radio tuner was. The entire center console flipped to reveal a panel of buttons, in English.

"Um, what just happened?" Alex asked as she looked down at where the radio used to be then back at the road.

"Alex, just drive. I can handle this."

"Wait, when did you do this?"Alex asked and waved her hand at the center console. Kato grabbed her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel before he answered her.

"While you were at school." He selected something on his phone then pressed a button on the console. The tint on the windows got darker, apart from the broken one in the back, and covers went down over the license plates. "Hey, fall back." Kato said looking at the situation. Alex downshifted and dropped behind the cars chasing them. "It's better to be the ones doing the chasing than the ones being chased."

"Good to know." Alex said with a nod then glanced at all the buttons again. "What does that one do?" She asked and vaguely pointed to a group of buttons. "Actually, scratch that. What do they all do?" Kato pressed one of them and a machine gun popped out of the hood in the exact spot he was sitting before. Alex could feel her mouth drop open in awe. It looked identical to the ones that are on the Black Beauty, except there was only one of them. "I'm not even going to ask how you hid that so well." Kato smirked then started firing at the cars in front of them.

"Go left." Kato said and Alex swerved. The cars scattered then tried to block her from passing. A siren sounded from behind them.

"Shit." Alex mumbled as she glanced in the rearview mirror to see red and blue flashing lights in the distance.

"Just ignore them." Kato said.

"Ignore them? It's the police!" Kato looked at her.

"I told you to throw the law out of the window. The only way to help enforce the law is to break it."

"And how is this helping to enforce the law exactly?" She asked as the SUV caught on fire and she sped by it.

"Someone is after you obviously for some reason. So we're fighting back, Green Hornet style." There was only the one car chasing them now with a growing number of police cars behind them. Kato's phone made a plinking noise from the dock.

"Well that's ducky." Alex muttered as she noticed the phone was ringing.

"Shì?" Kato answered immediately.

"Who's she?" Britt's obnoxious voice asked from the other end. Alex held back a laugh, even she knew that 'shì' means yes in Chinese, that's how Kato always answers the phone.

"What do you need Britt? We're coming back now." Kato said.

"Yeah, um, I just wanted you to know there's a car chase going on right now on Interstate 5 and I know that you guys come home that way so, have you seen anything because it's all over the news." Kato turned his head slightly to see a news helicopter not very far behind them.

"Hm, well we haven't seen anything but, wait, you said it was live right?" Kato asked, well knowing that it was.

"Yeah, so?" Britt asked and Kato put his window down.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed.

"Look at the passenger side of the car." Kato said so Britt could hear then thrust his middle finger out the window at Britt.

"You dick!" Britt yelled from the other end of the phone as he watched this on the tv then hung up. Kato closed the window then looked at Alex. She shook her head then started laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. Favorite soda? Review? The awesomest place to get a pizza? ...this chapter was _.<em>


	10. Some New Guidelines

_HEYHEYHEY. How's life? Good? Suckish? (I'm sorry.) I'm here to make it better. And I think I succeed, most of the time.. Anyways, HERE WE GO! -ELWYNCLARK_

_p.s. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, recipes to share, message me! I'll respond!_

* * *

><p>Thursday December 16 (really, really early in the morning.)<p>

"You guys are idiots!" Lenore yelled at Britt and Kato."IDIOTS!" Alex sat between the two them on the couch as Lenore paced back and forth around Britt's office. "She's only seventeen and you guys, the biggest criminals in LA, were bringing her with you putting her life at risk! What the hell were you thinking?" No one answered. "Were you thinking?"

"Everything was under control. We wouldn't have brought her if we thought it was dangerous." Kato said as Lenore sat down on one of the nearby armchairs.

"And she never left the car once." Britt added with a nod.

"You were putting her in danger by bringing her along in the first place!" Lenore practically yelled. "That car is a rolling arsenal; someone can get seriously hurt if they press a wrong button."

"That's true I guess." Britt considered as he remembered the one time Kato asked him to drive and instead of firing the machine gun on the hood he turned on the flamethrower and nearly burned Kato to a crisp. Kato shook his head as if he was remembering the same event.

"I'm almost eighteen, do I get a say in anything here?" Alex asked.

"No." Everyone replied in unison.

"Jinks." Britt mumbled and Lenore and Kato both glared at him.

"You're almost eighteen, keyword, almost." Lenore emphasized and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have a good idea." Alex muttered. "I think I know why they want to kill me, but not that anyone here cares about well being."

"Wait, who do you think wants to kill you?"Kato asked.

"I don't know who exactly yet, but I have a theory." Alex started. Britt rolled his eyes, he hated theories. "Just hear me out. I believe that there is a hit out there for me. Back in October, the Hornet had chance to kill me but he never did. Someone out there in gangland must have interpreted it as a sign of weakness. So the first person to successfully kill me is pretty much more powerful than the Green Hornet." Everyone stayed silent as they processed this. Alex sighed then sat back into the couch. She flipped her phone back and forth in her hands. Lenore was absorbed in her thoughts when Alex glanced at her after a few minutes. Kato wrote a few things out on his mini notepad then crossed it out. Britt had a ridiculously dumb expression on his face like he always did when he was 'thinking.'

"I think she's right." Kato said after the long silence between all of them. Lenore nodded and Britt still looked confused out of his mind. He shook his head then started to talk.

"So everyone thinks that the Hornet is a wuss?" Britt asked. Alex giggled slightly and Kato fought back a laugh himself. Sure, Kato helped Britt with self defense and a few real punches but he wasn't really too good at it. He's gotten better, but still kinda sucks. Kato taught Alex a few things t but she already knew a lot from practicing for years at different boarding schools. Britt found it funny how she gave up dancing lessons so she could take more martial arts lessons. Alex responded by calling him a 'sexist bastard' then gave him a black eye.

"That's safe to assume." Lenore said.

"So, we have to find who put out this hit then?" Kato concluded.

"And definitely reestablish our power. I didn't realize that we were pretty much obsolete now." Britt added and Kato nodded in agreement.

"Britt when was the last time you read your paper?" Lenore asked and Britt shrugged. "The last Green Hornet related article that was printed would have been anything following up about that ridiculous kidnapping stunt on Halloween. And tomorrow's," Lenore glanced at her watch. "Actually today's paper, has this story about your Interstate 5 stunt."

"It wasn't a stunt. We were being chased." Alex started to say as if she'd been saying it for the whole night when it was just them around.

"Alex could have been killed." Kato said in her defense.

"You're the one who outfitted her car with weapons!" Britt fired and Kato scowled at him. Lenore sighed; they haven't fought like this in awhile. Not since Alex has been around at least.

"So? Only I can operate it." Kato responded. "Besides, you're the one who let her come with us in the first place."

"You built the car in the first place!" Britt responded and he stood up quickly. Kato stood up immediately and glared at him.

"You only started it with your hatred for your father and then you promoted it with this newspaper." Kato declared.

"That was then, but things are different now." Britt started and he glanced at Alex. Alex looked down; she didn't feel right being tied into this argument. "I have to be responsible."

"Really? You're gonna start that now?" Kato asked in a skeptical tone. "How the hell do you plan on being responsible?"

"Alex, I'm going to say something that'll seem preposterous." Britt said and he looked at Alex.

'Well that's nothing new." Alex trailed off.

"Preposterous for you, not really preposterous for me." Britt clarified.

"OK, enlighten me." Alex said with a shrug.

"You're gonna have to throw a party." Britt said.

"I'll have Maddy over on Friday." Alex said with a sigh.

"No, like a huge party, a really big ass party. Something that will get you mentioned in the news." Britt said and he sat back down next to Alex.

"Britt, I don't understand why I need to do this." Alex said.

"Ah Lenore , back me up here." Britt pleaded and Kato sat back down.

"Well, if I'm understanding this right, you're gonna try to get other media coverage about Alex besides stuff tied to the Hornet, right?" Lenore said in response.

"Exactly!" Britt said.

"Wait, so pretty much anything ever written about me in the Sentinel has been tied to the Green Hornet?"Alex asked. Lenore nodded. "And how is that bad? Anything I've ever seen portrays us as being enemies of each other because he nearly killed me."

"It's not necessarily bad, but it makes people jump to conclusions." Lenore said with a shrug.

"Like whoever wants to kill you." Kato said.

"So the only way I can get people to stop thinking that I'm supposedly working for the Green Hornet is to have a party?" Alex asked.

"Or you could actually stop involving yourself with him." Lenore said and Britt and Kato both made skeptical noises. "You should at least wait till she's eighteen, and then let her decide what she wants to do."

"That sounds reasonable." Britt said with a shrug and Kato nodded.

"I don't get a say?" Alex asked.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

"Jinks." Britt said with a grin and Kato whacked him this time. "Ow!" Britt yelled and grabbed his shoulder.

"So no going out with them any more on these adventures until you turn eighteen, got it?" Lenore asked and Alex nodded. Lenore stood up and left the office without another word.

"So, party on Friday?" Britt started. "I'm thinking maybe 3 or 4, maybe even 5."

"3 or 4, what?" Alex whispered to Kato.

"People." Kato said simply as Britt droned on. He stood up and walked back to his desk on the other side of the office.

"Oh, well that's not to bad." Alex mumbled as Kato stood up.

"Hundred." Kato said and started to walk away.

"What?" Alex said and she jumped up after him.

"3 or 4 hundred people. Maybe 5." Kato said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>YEAH. UM. THIS CHAPTER WAS (Insert review here!).<em>


	11. Blame It On the Alcohol

_OHMYLOOKYHERE. Another chapter. Woot. _

_OK, so simplycyndilicious asked if this is the last sequel... and the answer is.. No. This is not the last installment.. there shall be another one but what happens in it, I don't know at this point in time. _

_That's why I love reviews. Authors can communicate directly with their audience and know what's going on in their lives, every detail, down to what detergent you use to wash clothes.. Not that that's abnormal at all.. ANYWHO. I love my readers! -EC_

* * *

><p>Friday December 17<p>

Drunken laughter rang out throughout the Reid Mansion and Pool house. That had always been one of the things Alex hated the most, drunken laughter that is. The other thing she hated the most was glitter. For some strange reason she was covered in glitter and surrounded with drunken laughter. She couldn't decide if this was the best party she's ever been part of or if she was going to kill the next person who starting laughing.

Britt actually had to give Alex advice about 'how to throw a party and get on the front page.' His main point was simple, something illegal has to happen. Alex didn't like this idea but she ran with it. So now she was surrounded by the majority of her senior class along with people she's never seen before in her life. And a good amount of them were underage and breaking the law. Alex hated to admit it, but she was too.

"Shit." Alex mumbled as she knocked over a glass of some alcoholic beverage, she didn't even know what it was at this point. She watched it shatter into a million pieces on the pool deck while she sat in a lounge chair. Alex noticed the glass catch the light of the tiki torches surrounding the pool. Then she started laughing. Laughing at absolutely nothing at all.

Her mind couldn't process thoughts anymore. She even struggled to form sentences. A guy was pushed into the pool and everyone in the area laughed as he thrashed in the water. A few people jumped in after him and they all proceeded to engage in a game of marco polo. Alex laughed at them too. She glanced down at the glass on the pool deck again and picked up a few pieces. She caught sight of her arm and saw the glitter again.

"I hate glitter." She mumbled. She could never explain why she hated it so much, it was just a thing. She stared at the glitter on her arm wondering how she ended up getting pretty much every exposed surface on her body covered in it; which was a lot because she was wearing a super short skirt and a tank top. Her mood changed instantly and she stood up to look at everyone in the pool.

"Get out of my pool." Alex yelled suddenly and the carousing silenced. Everyone exchanged drunken glances. "Go. Home. Leave." No one moved. Alex fumed; she had no idea where all her anger was coming from all of a sudden. "Get the fuck off my property or I swear to God I will personally break every bone in each of your bodies." Alex kicked at the shattered glass then sat back down in lounge chair. People started moving around and muttering obscenities to each other.

"This sucked anyways." Someone muttered as they walked by.

"Well fuck you too!" Alex yelled and they turned around. It was some guy she'd never seen before, but then again, she'd never seen someone with two heads before. She sat up in her chair and stared directly at him.

"You heard me." He said and Alex got up.

"And you heard me." Alex said back to him. "Leave my property, now." She staggered past him and made it into the house. Everyone was still having a slamming time inside the house and Alex glared at the mob of 'guests.' Her brother was nowhere to be seen. She made her way to the giant stereo system that was blasting some random dubstep song. Any other day Alex would have joined in, she loved dubstep, but she wanted everyone out of the house, now. Alex pushed a plant out of the way to reveal the space behind the stereo, which was where her brother was making out with a beautiful girl. "Excuse me." She muttered as she reached for the plug attached to the wall. Britt broke away from kissing and noticed Alex.

"HEY! My sister! How are ya?" He asked oblivious to the fact that Alex had just cut off the music. "Wait, what are you doing?" Alex ignored him and pushed the plant back where it was before. Britt shrugged. "Whatever." He turned his attention back to the girl. "Come on." He said and led her out of the mansion to the pool house, conveniently missing Alex's next speech.

"Party's over. Go home. Leave me the fuck alone." Alex yelled as the drunken crowd sent back a pissed off response. She ignored them and maneuvered her way through then staggered up the stairs. She could hear someone behind her the whole way up the stairs but she didn't give a shit. Alex got to her room and locked herself in. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She felt like crap.

"Alex, open the door." Someone yelled from the other side.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Alex yelled back and sat down next to the door leaning against the wall.

"Are you ok?" They asked through the door. Alex unlocked the door and cracked it slightly. It was Kato.

"What do you want?" Alex slurred.

"Answer my question." He asked and crouched down so he was at the same level. Alex thought for a second.

"What was the question?" Alex asked truthfully

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"No." Alex slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"ALEX." He yelled and banged on the door. "You're drunk. It's enough when I have to deal with Britt when he's drunk. But he does that all the time. I don't think you've ever been drunk before." He trailed on and Alex tried to tune him out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." She yelled and kicked at the door. Kato backed up in the hallway, afraid that she'd bust down the door.

"Be careful!" He said through the door.

"Kato go away!" Alex yelled and she walked to her bed, which was disheveled like someone just had sex on it.

"Alex." He said again through the door. It's impossible, he thought to himself, too stubborn.

"GO HOME KATO." Alex yelled again then started to cry. It didn't last long though as she fell onto her bed, not caring what condition it was in. She passed out immediately.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was _. (Insert Review here.)<em>


	12. Some Headlines

_I have a question.. Was that last chapter too much? Yes, I know it was different from the rest of the story but it had to happen.. I would love to know what you all thought of it. _

_Anywho.. here's some more.. and as always I love my readers, they are my life, They are my passion, they are the air I breathe.. (OK this is getting wierd now...) Please review, I love all reviews. No matter what thye say.. I love all "hellos" and I respond to "I hate this." with, "I love you." _

_Lots of Love, EC_

* * *

><p>Saturday December 18<p>

The floor was cold and clammy. Alex jolted up right then immediately regretted that action. Her head pounded and she had no idea why. She looked around where she was sitting and noticed she was wedged between the shower and the toilet in her bathroom.

"That explains the cold floor." Alex muttered as she made the mistake of glancing in the toilet. She cringed then flushed it, trying to burn the image of vomit out of her mind. She clutched onto her throbbing head with one hand and held onto the edge of the counter around the sink with the other then stood up slowly.

She pulled herself along the counter and mustered up the courage to look in the mirror over it. Alex sighed. She didn't look that terrible. Apart from the streaks of makeup on her face and the dried vomit mess down the front of her tank top, she looked pretty much average. Alex leaned closer to the mirror and realized that the bags under her eyes were heavier than usual. She opened a drawer under the sink and took out an elastic and quickly threw her mess of honey brown hair into a bun.

Alex's stomach turned suddenly and she saw her face lose color immediately when she looked in the mirror. She barely had enough time to turn to the toilet before it happened again. She gagged over the toilet and felt like crying. She leaned against the counter and pulled the handle on the toilet with her foot. Alex closed her eyes as the vile vomit flushed down the drain.

The sad thing is, Alex thought to herself after awhile, I don't even remember throwing up the first time, or maybe it was times. Alex shook her head then clutched it in agony; it still hurt like a bitch. She pulled off her tank top and walked into her room to grab a new shirt. Alex readjusted herself in her bra then tripped over the skirt she was wearing last night, which was now just hanging out in the middle of the floor. She regained her balance then pulled out a pair of bright green soffe shorts and rolled the waist a couple times once they were on.

"Hey, you're alive!" Alex heard Britt's voice from behind her. She turned around slowly to see Britt standing in the doorway. Alex sweared that she locked herself in her room last night but there's probably a key to it somewhere in the house.

"I was dead?" Alex asked and Britt didn't answer right away. He just shrugged with a strange expression on his face that Alex couldn't really place.

"You were unconscious for awhile." Kato said as he appeared next to Britt. His eyes widened then his face flushed bright red immediately after.

"What?" Alex asked to both of them.

"Nothing." Britt said and Kato just looked down. Alex thought for a second then her head began to hurt and she looked down as she grabbed her head again. She realized she was still just wearing her bra. Her brother and his best friend were checking out her chest. Well, mainly her brother and that's just wrong.

"Perverts." Alex yelled and turned around grabbing the first shirt she saw, a Mac Miller t-shirt. She pulled it on immediately. "So, I was unconscious?" Alex asked, a little bit concerned with her own well being. Britt shook his head and Kato's face returned to its normal color. Alex felt bad, anytime she wore anything with a mile amount of cleavage Kato couldn't look directly at her.

"Yeah, you locked yourself in here last night then when you didn't come out this morning we had to break into the room. And you were unconscious on the floor of the bathroom." Britt said with a shrug. "I guess you turned out ok."

"Wait, you broke in? What does that even mean?" Alex asked as she pulled on a pair of socks.

"We," Kato started and flicked his head towards Britt, "couldn't find the key. And we were concerned for your safety."

"I really didn't think you were gonna get wasted last night." Britt confessed as Alex walked towards them.

"What was I supposed to do?" Alex asked then walked by into the hall. They both followed her.

"I dunno. Something less illegal?" Britt said.

"Whatever." Alex said as they walked down the stairs. "I'm not doing that again."

"Yes you are." Britt declared.

"What?" Alex practically screamed.

"He doesn't mean get drunk out of your mind again. He means make the front page again." Kato said and Britt nodded. They made it to Britt's office and Alex sunk down into one of the huge chairs. Kato handed her the newspaper and on the cover of the second section, the people section, was Alex Reid.

"Heiress Makes LA Party Scene Debut." Alex read out loud. "I'm an heiress?"

"Not exactly. I'm the heir to the Reid fortune. You're second I guess." Britt said with a shrug and sat behind his desk and looked at his laptop. Kato sat down into one of the other huge chairs nearby.

"Heiress." Alex mumbled to herself then read the article to herself. 'It took 5 months but Alex Reid, aged 17 and 2nd in line to the Reid fortune, hosted the party of the year. A mixture of celebrities and students who attend her high school we in attendance. When questioned about the amount of alcohol, and underage drinking, at the event she declined comment. As well as her brother Britt Reid, aged 28 and owner publisher of the Daily Sentinel, who's previous claim to fame was wild and crazy parties. The LAPD does not have sufficient evidence that underage drinking actually occurred, although it is highly implied for the party consisted of a large number of minors. Alex Reid certainly has our attention and we'll all be at the next one.'

"I don't even remember anyone asking me about underage drinking." Alex mumbled as she tried to think.

"They probably didn't ask you." Britt started. "Lemme see it." Alex tossed the paper onto his desk and he looked at the article, searching for the reporter's name. "The thing with reporters like Dotson here, they just jump to conclusions. You gotta be careful with everything you say."

"Or don't say anything." Kato said with a shrug causing Alex to smirk. Kato was always silent when he was at the Sentinel with Britt and that always worked for him.

"Wait, what if I do that?" Alex asked.

"Do what?" Britt asked and he leaned forward onto his desk.

"I just don't do anything now. If I don't draw attention to myself, they'll forget about me. Or at least make it harder to figure out where I am and what I'm doing." Alex explained and pulled her legs up on the chair to sit crossed-legged.

"That could work." Kato mumbled.

"Dad was always mad at me for being in the paper because of the partying, and he was almost never in the paper himself." Britt said after awhile.

"Well maybe we should have done that first, dick." Alex answered and pulled at her hair in the bun. "I hate this hungover feeling."

"At least you can say you've been drunk before." Britt offered.

"Britt, that's not something to be proud of. She's 17." Kato said in Alex's defense and Alex looked at him.

"Yeah, what he said. I'm 17. I don't think I should be out getting drunk and partying like Ke$ha, with a shitload of glitter." Alex said then shuddered at the thought of glitter again.

"OK, ok, it was a bad idea." Britt agreed. "We're gonna keep you of the papers for awhile. Until this whole thing settles down."

"How long is that gonna be?" Alex asked.

"Until we figure out who wants to kill you." Kato said.

"What about when I turn 18?" Alex asked and Britt sighed.

"I know I should know this, but what day is that?" Britt asked and he rubbed his temples.

"January 30th, or 45 days from now." Alex responded immediately causing even Kato to look surprised. She never made an effort in math of any kind but she knew that one right away.

"The day you turn 18 is the day when Lenore is letting us take you with us if you still want to go. But until then, you're out of the papers keeping your image clear. OK?" Britt said and Alex nodded.

"What about the Green Hornet?" Alex asked.

"He'll be out there every night, looking for the one who thinks they're in charge." Britt started then glanced at Kato, who nodded. "Whoever they are, they must be facing an identity crisis because the last time I checked the Green Hornet owned LA, and he still does."

* * *

><p><em>This is not the end. Even though it seems like it.. there are more chapters to come.. But I need reviews in order to make those chapters a possibilty. This chapter was _. (INSERT REVIEW HERE!)<em>


	13. Let's All Go to the DMV AGAIN!

_*Epic gaasp for breath.* OKSOHERE'SWHAT'SGOINGDOWN. I love everyone so much who gives me reviews and as a prize.. well not a prize but yeah anyways.. I have figured out what will happen at the end of this story. It's gonna be epic.. Well the end of this installment at least. Although the whole thing is pretty epic apparently. So yeah. LOT'S OF LOVE TO THE WORLD. -EC _

* * *

><p>Monday December 20<p>

Britt's fingers flew across the screen of his phone. He stared directly at, blocking out the boringness that was the DMV. He was going to beat Alex's score in Temple Run. He had to.

"Britt." Alex said in an annoyed tone, as if she's been saying it over and over again.

"What?" He mumbled as his person on the screen jumped over a giant gap in the wall. Alex sighed then sunk into her chair. It was a hopeless case talking to him, she thought to herself. She glanced at him then shook her head at the dumb expression on his face.

"Answer my question." Alex said and Britt ignored her. She grabbed his phone out of his hand.

"HEY. What the hell? Give it back!" Britt yelled and tried to take it from her. A few people looked at them then looked away.

"No, answer my questions first then you can have your phone." Alex said. She felt like she was talking to a four year old, although Britt usually acted like a four year old anyways so this was nothing new. "You're not even supposed to have it in here anyways."

"Fine." Britt said and he slumped back into his seat. "What's your question?"

"Why hasn't anyone made the connection that Kato, who is your bodyguard supposedly, is the same guy as the Hornet's partner?" Alex asked quietly. Britt's eyebrows went up in the air and he looked at her.

"Is this what you think about in your spare time?" He asked and Alex shrugged.

"Not all the times, just sometimes." She said then shook her head. "I'm just surprised no one's called you out on it yet."

"Well it makes sense, that I have a bodyguard I mean." Britt started. "Everyone thinks I am an incompetent schmuck."

"You are an incompetent schmuck." Alex mumbled and rolled her eyes but Britt didn't hear her.

"And after the Hornet attempted to 'assassinate' me, it's just an extra precaution that I have a bodyguard."

"Is it really necessary now though?" Alex asked. "I mean, the gangs are kind of focused on killing me right now. You're kinda in the clear for a little bit." Britt smiled.

"I think you just want to spend more time with Kato." Britt said and Alex didn't answer him. "Come on, every girl I know who meets Kato absolutely melts for him."

"Every girl?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Well, not Lenore. She's an exception." Britt shrugged. "But we all know you like him."

"Who's the 'we' Britt?"

"Ok, not we. I know you like him. Hell, I like the guy too." Alex eyed him suspiciously.

"Britt.."

"No! Oh my god no. It's not like that." Britt said and waved his hands. Alex just laughed slightly. "He's my best friend, like a xiōng dì. He's saved my ass so many times and I just wish I could do more for him." Britt trailed off and Alex looked at his phone in her hand then slid it into her jacket pocket. "But hey, you like him so."

"Britt. If you say one more word about Kato right now I will give you another black eye." Alex stared at him and he gulped in response. They both sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Alex Reid?" A man behind the counter called and Alex stood up.

"Have fun." Britt mumbled as he stared at the fake hairpiece of an elderly woman a few seats down from him. God, he thought to himself, it's so fugly (_"F*cking Ugly"_). She'd be better off with the just the little hair she has. Seriously, why bother? It's not like she does something every day. That's the issue with old people, they get into a routine and it's the same every damn day.

"WE'VE BEEN SPENDING MOST OUR LIVES. LIVING IN A GANGSTA'S PARADISE." Britt heard his phone ringing and he searched his pockets for it.

"Is that your phone?" The DMV inspector asked Alex as her face turned bright red as she fumbled for the phone in her pocket and silenced it. It was one thing if it was a simple ringtone like a beep or a chiming sound. But no, this was Britt. Kato was calling him. Alex remembered that they called that their for some crazy reason.

"No, it was my brother phone. He," Alex stumbled over her words then Britt was standing next to her.

"Yeah, sorry." He said and he took his phone.

"Sir. You need to turn off you phone here." The DMV inspector said in a bored manner. Britt nodded. The inspector turned his attention to Alex. "Is your phone off now?" Alex nodded. "Then let's go an take your test." He walked past them and started from the door. Alex had already taken the written portion of the test, now she just had to pass the road test.

"Nice going, brother." Alex emphasized brother then shoved past him behind the inspector.

"You're welcome, sister." Britt said back to her in a confused tone. "What the hell did I do now?" HE asked as he sat back down in his seat, settling back into Temple Run.

"Which car?" The inspector asked once they walked outside.

"The mustang." Alex said as she started over to it.

"Hrm, very nice." The Inspector said as he checked out the car then got back to business. "Ok, here's your paperwork and I need you to get in and start the engine. Then open your window and follow my directions." Alex nodded and took the paperwork. She got into the mustang and started it then opened her window. She leaned over to put her registration back into the glove box then heard the inspector say something.

"Shit," Alex mumbled then yelled back to him. "I'm sorry, I was putting away my papers." The inspector looked annoyed as Alex looked at him from her rearview mirror.

"Left Signal." He repeated for her and Alex did so. "Ok, right signal. Now, emergency flashers. Good." He started walking around the car. "Tap the horn once." Alex hesitated; she knew it was going to be very loud because Kato had just replaced it recently. She had to use it one day when they were going to school and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Kato just laughed at her. Alex whacked the steering wheel directly in the center and the inspector jumped back about a foot.

"Well that's what you get for standing in front of the car." Alex muttered under her breath then stuffed the papers into the glove box and slammed it closed. The inspector came around and got into the passenger seat. Alex put her seatbelt on then double checked her mirrors as the inspector got settled. "Ok, pull out when you're ready."

"Alright." Alex said and she cautiously came out of the DMV parking lot and onto the road. She closed her window and the inspector turned on the heat immediately although it really wasn't that cold at all. It made Alex uncomfortable, the heat and the fact that his hand was so close to the radio tuner. If her turned it the wrong way, well, things would be bad. She counted the street lights as they went through and she waited for him to provided her with some direction.

"Turn right at the next street." He said after awhile. Alex turned right at the correct spot, it was more residential street. "Pull up and stop near this curb." Alex stopped and the Inspector opened his door and looked down, to judge how far away she was from the curb. He nodded then closed the door. "Alright, do a K turn then turn right at the end of this road."

Alex looked back and forth then executed a perfect K turn. Then turned right, back onto the road they were on before. She drove through a more commercial area and just waited for him to ask her to parallel park. She could park the average way, and also park from across the street. Kato told her she really perfected that one. The inspector only directed her onto Interstate 5. Alex swallowed her thoughts of last week's event on the highway and obeyed the rules of the road this time. He directed her back off the highway then to the DMV. He told her to back in park in one of the driver's test spots and she did.

"Great job Alex, you passed." He said and he shook her hand. "They'll call you up soon." He handed her a pink copy of the sheet he had then got out of the car. Alex smiled as she pulled her key out of the ignition and ran back into the DMV. She found Britt half hidden in the corner talking on his phone.

"Oh she's here. I'll be there soon." He said hurriedly then pressed end.

"So, who was that?" Alex asked.

"It was work stuff." Britt said and Alex shrugged. "Sentinel work stuff. I have a job you know."

"Whatever." Alex said and she sat next to him. "I got it."

"That's good, so can we go now?" He said and started to stand up.

'Well they have to print it."

"Do I have to be here for that?"

"How else are you getting home?"

"Oh yeah." Britt said then sighed.

"Idiot." Alex muttered and Britt glared at her, hearing her that time. They sat there in silence and Britt kept stealing glances at the door then at his phone. "What, are you expecting someone?" She asked but Britt's answer was cut off.

"Alex Reid?" A woman behind a different part of the counter called her name. Alex practically sprinted up to her. "Here you go." The woman handed Alex her license.

"Thank you." Alex said as she half glared at the picture of her on it. They used the same picture that was on her permit. "I've never been so excited in my life over a piece of plastic before." She said to Britt, who she thought was behind her. He wasn't even in the building, leaving Alex to look like a crazy person. But then again it was almost time for the DMV to close so there were a lot of crazy people in there. "Oh Britt." Alex muttered as she wedged her license into her wallet then back into her coat pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, almost five. It was starting to get dark now. Her car was sitting in the same spot she left it, looking normal. She got to it then sat in the driver's seat. She looked at her phone and started to text Britt when a message came in.

"Try not to wreck havoc on LA yet." It read from Britt. Another message followed immediately. "Open your window." Alex looked up and saw a white car had pulled up next to her. She just laughed then started her engine so she could open the window. It was the Black Beauty, in the white camouflage. The window rolled down and there was Britt and Kato in full uniform.

"Where are you guys going?" Alex asked through the open windows.

"We got a lead on who might want to kill you." Kato said.

"Yeah! We're gonna go kick his ass." Britt said too excitedly and Kato smiled then shook his head.

"Well, don't wreck too much havoc on LA boys." Alex said and they both laughed.

"I mean it." Britt said after a second. Alex put her car into 1st gear then held on the brake. Kato did the same to the Black Beauty.

"So do I." Alex said and grinned. She let go of the brake and her car around them.

"Hey Alex wait," Britt yelled through his window and she stopped by his side of the car. "You up for something illegal?"

"It depends, does Kato mind?" Alex asked. Britt and Alex both looked at him.

"You know the code." Kato said with a shrug. Alex looked at the center console and popped off the radio tuner.

"I'm up for something illegal." Alex said and smiled.

"Let's roll Kato." Britt said and Kato floored it out of the DMV parking lot with Alex close behind them.

* * *

><p><em>This was essentially exactly what my experience at the DMV was when I got my license last year...except for the fact that Britt is not my brother.. I do not have a mustang... and I do not play temple run, although everyone I know is frenchin' addicted to it... anyways..<em>

_Review? This chapter was _. AND In the future, I think _._


	14. Some Issues With Life

_WOW. THIS IS, YEAH... So in the reviews there was a request about stuff.. and I already planned on that stuff happening and this was how it turned out. (AND, I believe that this is the longest chapter I have written for any story.. ever..)_

_ -ELWYNCLARK_

* * *

><p>Tuesday December 21<p>

Alex didn't want to go to school today. It just might be the death of her. She couldn't get over the fact that there were so many fake people in her school. Before that party on Friday everyone shunned her only because she previously went to a boarding school. But ever since the party, she's had so many texts, tweets, and facebook messages that she's stopped checking them all together.

"It doesn't make sense," Alex muttered to herself as she dragged out of her bedroom and down the hall. She didn't go to school yesterday because she didn't feel like it, making today the first real day back. "There's only one good thing about today." Alex mumbled as she stopped by Britt's office to grab her messenger back off the couch. "At least I can drive finally, legally." She checked for her laptop inside of it then walked out of the room. Alex walked down the hall and made a list in her head of why she should go to school today. There weren't too many pros but there weren't that many cons either. She stomped down the stairs to the garage and snagged her keys off the rack on the wall.

"You're gonna be late." Kato said as he leaned against the doors to the workshop. It always amazed Alex how he was here so early all the time. He was wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt and wiping his hands with an old rag.

"No I'm not." Alex said and she took her phone out of her jacket pocket to check the time, 7:58. "Shit."

"I told you." Kato said and threw the rag into the workroom. "It takes me fifteen minutes to get there, on a good day."

"I can make it." Alex blurted out, although she knew that she'd never make it on time. First period starts at 8:10.

"Come on, let's go." Kato said and grabbed a pair of keys off the wall then walked towards Alex.

"No! I was supposed to drive today. I can do it." Alex argued as Kato lead her, against her will, to one of the towncars. "This isn't fair Kato!" Alex yelled and Kato didn't say anything as he slammed the passenger door once Alex was in the car.

"Stubborn." Kato murmured as he went back around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"You'll never make it." Alex said as Kato pulled out of the garage. Kato didn't respond to her. He drove fast, really fast. Like when the Green Hornet is being chased fast. They pulled into Alex's school with 5 minutes to spare. Alex moved to open the door but Kato locked it. "What?" Alex asked in a pissed off tone.

"Alex, you can't go around driving like I did just now." He said in all seriousness.

"I did yesterday with you guys." Alex responded with a shrug.

"That is different." He annunciated 'different.' He unlocked the door. "I'll be here at 2." Alex got out of the car still puzzled over what had just happened. She slammed the door and then heard a muffled yell in Chinese at her from inside the car. Alex glared at Kato then he sped away from the front of the school.

Alex entered the school building and pulled her messenger bag closer as she immersed herself into the mob of the hallway. It was general chaos, slamming lockers, bored faces, happy faces, tired faces, faces staring directly at her. Alex noticed that the staring faces were smiling at her this time, instead of glaring. She didn't understand why then she remembered suddenly, the party. A noise broke her train of thought suddenly. _RIPPP. _The strap onAlex's bag snapped causing the bag to slam onto the ground, spewing all her belongings across the hallway.

"Shit." Alex yelled and only a few people heard her due to the amount of noise in the hallway. Alex checked her laptop first to make sure it wasn't dead then focused on the rest of her stuff. Some girl Alex barely knew knelt down to help her.

"Here." She said in a breathy voice and Alex almost laughed in her face. There is no way, Alex thought to herself as she took the small clutch from the girl, that her voice is naturally that high and breathy. Fake, fake, fake.

"Thanks." Alex muttered as she jammed the clutch into her broken bag. Something bumped into Alex's foot and she picked it up, it was a bottle of pills. And it was definitely something stronger than Tylenol.

"Oh shit." Someone said as they noticed she was holding the bottle.

"These yours?" Alex asked as a guy from her physics class approached her. She never considered him to be a druggie, but hey, no one suspects her brother is a renegade.

"Ms. Reid, what are you doing?" The Vice-Principal said from the end of the hallway.

"Your problem now." The guy said and he sprinted away in the other direction.

"Take your stupid drugs, asshole!" Alex yelled and threw the bottle after him, but due to Alex's lack of aim she missed him completely and it landed directly in someone's face- Maddy's face. "Oh shit." She mumbled. Maddy was pretty much the only one who didn't contact Alex this past weekend and Alex knew she pretty much had blown their friendship with the party stunt. Maddy's face grew red with anger and her nose started to bleed slightly. Alex started to panic slightly as she fumbled to tie the broken ends of the strap on her bag back together. "Screw it." She muttered and awkwardly scooped up her bag.

"You're just gonna leave on that?" Maddy yelled as Alex turned to run down the hall but then she saw the Vice-Principal at the end of the hall again. He had been stopped by one of the janitors. Never in her life had she been so happy to see one of the creepiest employees in the building.

"I gotta get to Pre-Cal." Alex sputtered as she turned back around to see Maddy, well, Maddy's hand in her face. Alex dropped her bag and grabbed the side of her face where Maddy had just hit her. She was rather stunned.

"I do too, Alex." Maddy said then kicked her bag to the side of the hallway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked as she tripped over her own broken bag.

"You lied to me Alex." Maddy yelled and swung at Alex again. Alex blocked her immediately and Maddy backed up. Alex tried to gain her balance, Maddy had hit her really hard and she was starting to see some spots.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked and Maddy rolled her eyes. The mob in the hallway was edging them on and started chanting, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Everyone around them had formed a circle with them in the center. It was like a brick wall around them, no one could break through. Maddy and Alex walked around the circle like they were sizing each other up. Maddy finally broke their silence.

"That party. It wasn't you." Maddy said in all honesty. "I know you Alex, Friday nights for you are Call of Duty with your brother." Alex felt like shit. She lied to Maddy in the past so much that she accepted it as the truth now. Alex didn't answer her immediately. "Right?"

"I've changed Maddy." Alex said half-heartedly. Alex saw the Vice-Principal trying to break through the wall of students watching the action but they blocked all his attempts.

"Changed? You threw a bottle of drugs at me!" Maddy fired then suddenly charged at Alex and Alex dodged her, but made sure to trip her first. Maddy fell onto the floor and Alex stood ready on the other side of the circle. The crowd made various oohs and ahhs as Maddy squirmed on the floor. Alex shot a glance at them and they all became silent. Alex laughed at the crowd.

"Am I scaring all of you shitless?" Alex asked and no one responded. Someone jumped onto Alex's back and the crowd was roaring again. It was Maddy, and her arms were around Alex's neck. Maddy forced her to the ground as Alex gasped for air. She couldn't breathe. Maddy's grip tightened as Alex's hands pried at her neck. She managed to jam her thumb into a pressure point on one of Maddy's hands and Maddy released her. Alex quickly stood up and whipped her hair out of her face and started at Maddy again.

"Alex!" The Vice-Principal was yelled from behind her as someone grabbed onto her. Alex saw the crowd start to disperse as Maddy was being restrained by a freshman English teacher. Alex thrashed and tried to get away from whoever was restraining her. "Come on, calm down." The Vice-Principal said from behind her again. Alex turned slightly to see he was holding her back. "Let's go." Alex struggled then gave up as she was marched to the Principal's office with Maddy in front of her.

"What's wrong with you two? You were best friends and now you're about to kill each other." The Principal asked from behind her desk. Neither Alex nor Maddy answered her. They both sat as far away from each other as possible and stared at the floor or the wall behind the Principal. They were both checked out by the nurse, who only gave each of them an ice pack. She didn't seem to pick up on the whole fact that they were both bleeding as well, Maddy out of her nose and Alex from a few scratches on her cheek from Maddy's nails. The Principal's phone rang and she answered it immediately. "Yes? Alright, send him in." She hung up then glanced at Alex. "Alex, can you step out for a moment?"

"Sure." Alex muttered as she stood up and almost knocked her chair over. She stalked out of the Principal's office into the main office.

"Oh God, she got into a fight with you?" A man's voice said as Alex sunk down into one of the chairs in the main office. She looked up at who was talking only to see Detective Pierson, Maddy's dad. He was wearing rather casual clothes so he must be undercover or have the day off or something. Alex looked back down at the floor. The door to the Principal's office slammed behind Detective Pierson. Alex glanced at her broken messenger bag sitting by the desk of one of the secretary's then sighed. She was in some serious deep shit.

Yelling came from the Principal's office and Alex squeezed her eyes tight trying to block out the noise. She took her ice pack away from her face and tossed it onto the seat next to her. The Principal yelled then Detective Pierson, then the principal again. The door swung open suddenly and Maddy rushed out. She grabbed her bag off the floor near Alex's broken bag then ran out of the office, almost in tears. Her dad came out after and stopped directly in front of Alex.

"You better listen to this Alex because I know you have issues with authority, like your brother." He said and Alex looked at him. She was slightly terrified by his intimidating expression. "You are never to go near Madeline again, not at school, not at someone's house, not anywhere. You should consider yourself lucky I am not pressing charges. A suspension is hardly enough punishment." Alex's eyes widened at the last phrase then he stiffly walked out of the office.

"Suspended?" Alex practically yelled as she went back into the Principal's office.

"Alex, you're very lucky I'm not expelling you." The Principal said. Alex tried to say something but she had trouble forming words she was in so much shock. She sat down in the chair she was sitting in before. "You were in a fight with someone; you had illegal drugs in your possession."

"Those weren't even mine." Alex argued and the Principal raised her hand for Alex to stop arguing.

"Then there's the little matter of your party last Friday." Alex made a loud sigh.

"Nothing happened."

"You go on telling yourself that Alex, it won't change your suspension." They both sat in silence as Alex digested exactly what was happening now.

"How long?" Alex asked after awhile.

"The remainder of this week then you'll return when classes resume in January, after break." Alex felt like crying but she couldn't pull herself to. She bit her lip and held onto the chair. "Alex, are you alright?"

"No." Alex said truthfully. She'd never been suspended in her life, sure, she'd been in detention before but never suspended. "I want to go home." Alex stood up and stormed out of the office.

"Alex!" The Principal stood up and walked around her desk. "You can't leave until a parent comes. We called home awhile ago. Someone should be here soon."

"Britt." Alex muttered as she sat down in the chair in the main office again. She let out a long sigh. What the hell is Britt gonna do? Alex stared at the floor as a few people walked in and out. She knew that they were staring at her again, that was inevitable. The secretary allowed her to claim her broken bag after she had been sitting there for awhile. The time went by slower than eternity as she stared at the ground. At least Maddy was spared this torture of being put on display, Alex thought, it's like a Scarlet Letter. "Wow." Alex muttered in disbelief. I wonder if Ms. Flynn would have been proud of that reference. A pair of black shoes stopped in front of Alex. She looked up slowly then quickly wiped her hand across her face. She just realized that she had been crying for the majority of sitting there.

"Today is not you day, is it?" Kato asked as he stood in front of Alex. He was wearing the same thing as before but he had his jacket on now.

"Where's Britt?" Alex asked. She really didn't know who was better to spill her guts out to, her brother or his best friend.

"Still asleep, it's only 8:45." Kato said and Alex stood up abruptly.

"I want to go home." She said as she stared directly at him then stalked out of the office with her broken messenger bag. She practically sprinted to the car parked out front and sat in the passenger seat. She put on her seatbelt then squeezed her bag for even more security. Kato got into the car and didn't say anything to her. She didn't really leave him on good terms this morning. "You're not gonna interrogate me?"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." He said as he pulled out of the school parking lot, the second time this morning.

"So you're the only one who knows?" Alex asked after awhile.

"They called the house this morning and I answered the phone. They said that you are under suspension and need to be taken home." He answered with a shrug.

"That's it?" Alex asked. And Kato nodded. "Why didn't you wake up Britt?"

"He probably would have just yelled at you the minute he saw you." Kato said. Alex looked out the window at the fast moving scenery and started to cry silently.

"I thought you were bringing me home?" She asked once he started slowing by a few apartment buildings that she's never seen before.

"I think this might help you." He said and parked the car near the sidewalk and got out. Alex didn't move from her seat. Kato stood outside of the car then opened her door when he realized she wasn't going to move. "I promise."

"Fine." Alex said and she gout of the car. Kato closed the door behind her then went up the walkway to an apartment. Alex stayed behind him as he unlocked the door and let her in. The walls were all white and the décor was simple, it reminded Alex of a dorm she had freshman year. "Your place?" Alex asked taking a stab in the dark.

"That's not the point." Kato said as he turned on the light switch. "This is." He gestured to an ominous looking black figure in the center of the living room between his couch and the TV.

"Um, what is it?" Alex asked and Kato took off his jacket.

"When Britt really pisses me off, I come home and take out my anger this way." Alex shrugged still not really understanding his point. "Just watch." He sung one of the arms on the figure back then the whole thing started to move. Kato would respond immediately with punches and blocks. Alex's vision blurred as she attempted to follow his motions. She closed her eyes, he just moves too damn fast.

"So how is this helping me?" Alex emphasized the 'me' and the slight squeaking the figure made when moving stopped. Alex opened her eyes to see Kato standing next to the figure like he didn't just attack it.

"You obviously got into a fight." He said then gestured to her face and Alex suddenly remembered that she had been bleeding earlier.

"So?" Kato backed away from the figure.

"Have at it." He said. Alex glanced at him and he nodded. She took her jacket off for the first time this morning and tossed it onto the couch. Alex moved to where Kato was standing before. "Ready?" Alex nodded the Kato moved one of the arms slightly and Alex took over.

"Maddy and I got into a fight." Alex said as she whacked the black figure. "And her Dad got really mad at me."

"Isn't he a cop?" Kato asked as he watched one of the arms just miss Alex's head.

"Detective." Alex answered. "Head detective actually." She added and Kato's eyes widened. Alex backed away from the figure and it still moved back and forth. "Yeah, I know."

"Keep going." Kato said and gestured to the moving figure. Alex sighed then moved back and started again.

"Plus, the party." Alex focused on the figure for awhile. "Oh, and then this some kid dropped a bottle of pills near me and I was giving them back but he fled so it looked like I was dealing drugs or something." Kato just looked at her, unsure if she was really telling the truth. Alex stopped and looked back at Kato. "I wasn't."

"Alex!" Kato yelled just before one of the arms of the figure smacked her in the face. Alex sunk to the floor. "Shit." Kato mumbled and he stopped the figure from moving. He knelt down near Alex who was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. "Alex? Are you ok?"

"Kato, did you build this thing yourself?" Alex asked with her eyes closed still. Kato smirked.

"Yes."

"I can tell. Anything you build can only be used by you." Alex laughed slightly then winced. "Shit, that really hurt."

"Hold on." Kato said and he stood up to get some ice out of the freezer. She's probably right, he thought to himself. He took an ice pack out of the freezer then grabbed a dish towel hanging on the stove and brought it back over. He wrapped the ice pack in the towel. "It was a good idea in theory."

"Hah, in theory." Alex muttered. Kato knelt down near her again and placed the ice pack on her head. It started to fall off as he withdrew his hand so he put his hand back so the pack didn't move.

"Do you feel any better?" Alex felt her mind wander back to the fight this morning and she started to tear up just thinking about it.

"Partially." Alex lied. "I can't talk to her anymore."

"Who?" Kato asked and Alex opened her eyes then looked at him.

"Maddy. We're not friends anymore." Alex was full on crying now. She felt like an idiot balling her eyes out while lying on the floor of Kato's living room. "Kato, I have no friends. And that is a completely true fact." Alex grabbed the ice pack on her head and touched Kato's hand by accident. He coughed then drew back his hand quickly.

"That's not true." He said and Alex moaned.

"Yes it is!" She nearly screamed and Kato stayed silent. Alex turned her head slightly and looked at him. He just shrugged.

"I'm your friend Alex."

* * *

><p><em>My only thing to say is this- I had to research in my school handbook, "How to get suspended." ...Yup. <em>

_REVIEW? This chapter was _ and in the future _ . _


	15. OrangeOrangeOrangeDuckOrange

_I have nothing to say here. I donno why. I just don't. So. Yeah. I think I may know where this story will go.. BUT because of my flighty mind, I need reviews and I need all your help to do that! REVIEWS= LOVE. -EC_

* * *

><p>Wednesday December 22<p>

"Ok, this is a copy machine. It's really easy to use." Lenore said as Alex stood next to her. Alex gave her a dubious look and Lenore rolled her eyes. "It's a very good skill, Alex."

"Yeah, no." Alex muttered and played with the bottom edge of her skirt. She was technically grounded now and couldn't drive anywhere or have friends over, those were Britt's only rules. Alex sighed as she realized that there wasn't anyone to see or anywhere to go, so it wasn't that terrible. His major punishment was making her come to the Sentinel each day. She didn't have to do anything work wise, he just wanted her out of the house because he was convinced that she would have just sat home and cried all day. Alex corrected him by saying she would have been mildly depressed and would have probably played video games.

"Alex, you're going to work here one day whether you want to or not. Knowing how to use a copier is the best thing I can teach you right now." Lenore explained. Since Alex was just hanging around and kept pestering Lenore to use a computer, Lenore appointed her as her personal assistant. She just had to run a couple errands around the building for Lenore every once in awhile and Lenore let her use one of the computers in return.

"Fine." Alex said then sighed loudly. She was half pissed off that Lenore pulled her away from the computer but then again she wasn't doing anything of grave importance. She half listened to Lenore as she explained how to enlarge a paper then make it double sided.

"And that's it." Lenore said. Alex looked at her; she hadn't really been paying attention at all.

"Really?" Alex asked and Lenore nodded. She put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"You seem a bit flustered." She said and Alex nodded slightly. "Take 5, get some water then I have an errand for you." Lenore pulled her hand back then walked back to her desk. Her phone rang the minute she sat down. Alex wandered away from the copy machine into the small kitchen area.

"I wonder if there's any orange juice." Alex mumbled as she opened the fridge. There was none. "Damn it." She closed the fridge and started over to the little water cooler when an idea hit her. "Britt's bar!"

For some bizarre reason, their dad had a bar installed behind the bookcases of his office, which was now Britt's. Alex walked by a reporter holding a coffee mug and stopped near the computer she was at before. There has to orange juice there for some drink, Alex thought to herself. She couldn't remember what mixed drink called for orange juice, she shook her head. It didn't matter though, she shouldn't know that anyways. Alex walked by the couches near Lenore's desk and waited for her to turn in her chair. Alex crept by into Britt's office while her back was turned.

"Are you sure about this guy because Axford and I have all our best reporters and even the police trying to find the right one." Britt said into his phone as he stared out the window behind his desk, oblivious to Alex's sneaking. She got to the bookshelf in the corner and pulled it open, just like a regular door.

"Well, yeah." Britt agreed. Alex glanced at him before she walked around the counter. He still didn't see her. She opened the little fridge underneath the bar and nearly squealed when she found orange juice.

"Alright." Britt said and Alex glanced at him; he was still looking out the window. She poured a glass of juice quickly then put it on the counter. "We'll go tonight. Yeah, see ya at 4." Britt ended the call and continued to look out the window. Alex put away the orange juice and walked around the counter quietly, but forgot about the step back down. Her left heel caught on the step and she tripped then fell completely onto the floor. Britt turned around and looked at her.

"Alex, what the hell are you drinking now?" Britt asked as he walked around his desk and came over to her. Alex sat up slowly and looked at Britt.

"Orange juice, straight up." Alex said and stood back up onto wobbly legs. She hated absolutely hated wearing heels, she could be rather clumsy sometimes.

"How do I know you're not mixing mimosas over here?" Britt asked then picked up her glass of juice off the counter and smelled it. He shrugged.

"Told you." Alex said and he handed her the glass.

"Whatever. You're weird." He murmured then walked back to his desk. Alex was the only person he knew who would drink orange juice at like 2 in the afternoon.

"Who was that?" Alex asked then took a sip of her juice.

"You shouldn't ask me that but because you're my sister, it was Kato." Britt said as Alex awkwardly stood in front of his desk and he awkwardly stood behind it.

"Well, what's going on?" She asked.

"We're gonna actually follow up on our lead from Monday. There wasn't any action before. I think we're gonna get him tonight."

"You guys have fun with that." Alex said as she started to walk away. Lenore walked past her with a stack of files and placed them on Britt's desk.

"You wanna come Alex?" Britt asked and Alex stopped at the door.

"No." Lenore asserted firmly. She looked at Alex then shooed her out of the office. Alex shrugged and left with her glass of orange juice.

"I was kidding." Britt said with a shrug. Lenore rolled her eyes and Britt noticed the stack of files.

"This is your guy." Lenore said as she handed him the top file.

"How do you have so much already?" Britt asked as he flipped it open.

"I figured it out after the English teacher incident. I wanted to see how long it took you to figure out." Lenore said.

"Aw, you make me feel smart Lenore." Britt squeaked.

"And it took you much longer than it should have." She responded and Britt harrumphed and looked at the file again.

"Dwayne? The guy who wants to kill my sister is named Dwayne?" Britt laughed.

"On the street he goes by his last name, Champagne." Lenore said.

"CHAMPAGNE?" Britt nearly yelled and laughed. Lenore rolled her eyes and left the office. "This guy is such a nub!" Britt said as he sank back into his chair.

"What are you working on?" Lenore asked as she passed Alex, who was back at her computer.

"Eh, it's an English paper." Alex lied and Lenore nodded, knowing that Alex was lying. She always did papers last minute, and she really had no reason to do one if she was suspended. Alec glanced at Lenore as she sat back down at her desk. Alex moved in her seat then glanced at her blinking flash drive plugged into the USB port. She started typing in the blank document on her screen.

"Superheroes Still In High School." She title it then smiled slightly. "Number 1- Peter Parker- AKA Spider-Man"

* * *

><p><em>OH YEAH. These are the things you do when you're suspended apparently.. THIS CHAPTER WAS _ and IN THE FUTURE _.<em>


	16. Some More KO Gas

_You know, sometimes in life in order to get to the good stuff you need to go through some not so slammin' stuff first. That last chapter wasn't too slammin'. I'll readily admit that. BUT, in order for things to make sense it has to be said. I will say this though, I looooove honest reviews. They give me epic wake up calls sometimes and I really love it. _

_Keep reviewing! I love you all and I love all reviews no matter what their content is. (Although, I must say.. I have a pet peeve for grammar mistakes..) SO review! And try to be grammatically correct! And if your pointing out my grammar, I will fix it a soon as I can! LOVE -EC_

* * *

><p>Wednesday December 23<p>

"Shit." Kato muttered as the roar of the Black Beauty's engine cut out suddenly.

"What happened?" Britt asked from next to him, dressed as the Green Hornet.

"You're not gonna believe this." Kato said as he pulled over and stopped on the shoulder of the dark road.

"What?" Britt asked again.

"There's no more gas."

"WHAT?" Britt yelled and the car shook slightly. "How the hell could this happen, Kato?"

"I don't know!" Kato fired back at him. "I always make sure to fill it up before we leave." Since Britt's car collection is worth millions of dollars and has a world class garage to go with it, and of course that garage has a private gas station. "Stuff like this doesn't just happen." Britt looked at him.

"You think someone did something to the car?" Britt asked and Kato shrugged.

"It's possible. The tank was definitely full before we left, and we couldn't have used that much gas to get here." Kato said and Britt shook his head. Kato may be right, he thought to himself. No scratch that, Kato was usually always right. But why would someone fool with the car?

"Well, what do we do?" Britt asked and Kato thought for a second then fooled with the touch screen in the center console. They had just broken up Champagne's gang. The whole damn gang, as Britt put it. Champagne himself never showed his face but his presence was definitely there. Any time there was a break in the action more thugs would run out to attack them, and every one of them put up a good fight. But they managed to get rid of every man. Kato was half dead now and even Britt was tired for once. It was a long trip out to the outskirts of L.A., but it was worth it. Britt hoped, now second guessing himself.

"The closest gas station is in 10 miles." Kato said as he pulled back from the touch screen. He pulled off his cap and mask and started to open the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Kato!" Britt said and grabbed his arm. Kato glared at him and Britt let go immediately.

"What?" Kato asked with his hand still on the door handle.

"I'm not gonna let you walk 20 miles just to get gas." Britt argued.

"And you have a better plan?" Kato asked fearing the worst.

"Yes. I think so." Britt said and Kato slumped back in the seat.

Alex pressed Ctrl+P on her laptop and printed the paper she was working on. She sighed then scooted away from her desk in her wheelie chair. She spun around and looked around her room. She was bored out of her mind. She wasn't doing anything of importance now and wasn't going to do anything of importance anytime soon. Her phone vibrated next to her laptop then pulled herself back to the desk.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she looked at the caller, Britt. "Hello?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Britt asked. Alex glanced at the time in the corner of her laptop, 11:48.

"Shouldn't you be trying to kill the guy who wants to kill me?" Alex asked immediately.

"Touché." Britt said and Alex smiled. "That's not why I'm calling. We have a little issue here."

"What do you need?" Alex asked with a sigh and spun around in her chair. She could tell that on the other end Kato was probably rolling his eyes and sighing too. Britt never cuts straight to the point; he has to talk for a little while first. Alex is convinced he's one of those people who likes to hear their own voice.

"We ran out of gas." Britt said and Alex didn't answer. She felt her mouth go dry and stayed silent. "Alex? Did you hear me?" Alex shook her head.

"They're sitting ducks." Alex barely whispered.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Britt asked louder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex responded to him finally. "You really ran out of gas?"

"Yeah. We did." Kato said and Alex was surprised to hear him. Britt must have had his phone on speaker.

"Well. I can't help you." Alex said after awhile.

"What? Why not?" Britt asked, almost in desperation.

"Well. There is the little matter of me being grounded and all." Alex started.

"You're ungrounded. Now get your ass over here with a can of gas." Britt said then there was a thump noise on their end. "Ow." Britt muttered. Kato must have punched him.

"Where are you guys exactly?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Where the hell are we Kato?" Britt asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. Alex, just use the GPS. We're in Number 5." Kato said and Alex made a mental note as she stood up out of her chair.

"I'll be there soon."Alex said and pressed end. She tucked her phone in her back pocket and laughed as she thought of how Kato probably felt like killing Britt right now. Alex found her hi-tops at the end of her bed and pulled them on quickly. She grabbed her jacket off the floor near the door then ran down to the garage. Alex went into the workshop in search of a gas can. She located one and nudged it slightly with her foot to see if anything was inside, it sounded full. Alex grabbed the can and struggled with it across the workshop. She grabbed her keys off the rack with her free hand then popped the trunk of the mustang.

"Jeez, you're heavy." Alex wheezed as she plunked the gas can into the back of her car then slammed it closed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and plugged it into the dock once she got into the driver's seat. Alex made the center console flip and the rest of the car followed suit.

"Gives me chills every time." Alex mumbled and smiled. She drove the incognito mustang out of the secret entrance and programmed the GPS to find the guys in Black Beauty five. She bopped her head and tapped the steering wheel to the stereo which was blasting Avicii's 'Levels.'

"Oohh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah. I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before. No, no, I get a good feeling, yeah yeah." She sang along and sped by the cars on the highway. Her mind drifted to Kato shaking his head while she sang along with the radio. That was the typical case. He would laugh, then admonish, her for being so utterly distracted while driving. Although, he does agree that Flo Rida's remake is much worse than the original, and they both like the Skrillex remix better.

Alex turned off the highway and drove down a winding coast road for a rather long time. She turned down the radio as she saw a disabled car on the shoulder ahead of her. Alex slowed down as the disabled car flashed a pair of green headlights. Alex sighed, it was them. She pulled the handbrake quickly and the car turned quickly then skidded to a stop directly behind the Black Beauty.

"I hope you saw that Britt." Alex said with a grin. Driving wasn't one of Britt's strong suits, but then again nothing exactly was, so Alex always enjoys shoving it in his face how she can be better than him at something. She stared at the car in front of them and waited for at least one of them to get out of the car. She opened the door then walked around back and took the gas can out of the trunk. She put the can on the ground and held onto the top of the trunk. The Black Beauty was still silent and unmoving in front of her.

"Something's wrong." Alex muttered as she picked up the can and walked slowly to the Black Beauty. She placed the can on the ground then tapped on the driver's window. The window opened and Alex stepped back a few feet. It definitely wasn't Kato or Britt.

"Hello, Alex." He said and Alex didn't flinch. She just glared at him. He seemed about the same age as Britt and Kato, maybe a little older. She couldn't see his features too well since it was almost pitch black out, the only light coming from a dim street light nearby. Alex pulled her sleeves on her jacket over her hands for comfort. She didn't feel good about this situation.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. The man grinned and his white teeth illuminated in the low light. Alex's eyes widened as he brandished Britt's gas gun. "Why do you have that?" The man pointed it at Alex.

"I'm the man who wants to kill you Alex." He said then a plume of green smoke engulfed Alex's head and she sank to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>YESH. MORE TO COME. THIS STORY HAS AN ENDING. IT'S COMING SOON. Review? This chapter was _ and in the future _. <em>


	17. Champagne is an Ugly Color

_WEEEEELLL. I was a day late posting this. I know. I don;t feel like making up excuses... SO. Here's an loong chapter again... I hope it makes sense, partial sense, whole sense, semi sense, sensi sense... message me for clarification if it doesn't. _

_SO. REviews? They're awesome and all, and I noticed that my grammar is also sub-par.. Yeah.. So reviews are amazing and I shall love you forever after for them._

_And, in this chapter, reader discretion is advised. Some serious shit happens. One could say the "Shit just got real." (If you are offended by that word, well then, I'm sorry... It's used a lot in this chapter but that's not what I'm warning you about.)_

_PS. I always run into issues of what to refer to Kato as when they're a crime fighting.. so he's the partner, the green hornet's partner, Kato... he hold multiple titles in this chapter because yeah. _

_LOVE- ELWYNCLARK_

* * *

><p>Thursday December 24 (Really really early in the morning again.)<p>

Britt scowled at the shadows of the stacks of cardboard boxes from behind his mask. Never in his life had he felt like such an idiot, and that happened quite often to him. A few minutes after he called Alex to bring Kato and him a can of gas, Champagne's thugs jumped them. Kato did knock out a few of them but it was a hopeless case once one of them grabbed Britt's gun.

Which brought them both to their current location, an ominous warehouse somewhere, surrounded by stacks of cardboard boxes and restrained to chairs with zip ties. Only Britt's wrists were tied down but he noticed that the thugs had not only tied back Kato's wrists but his ankles as well. Once the knockout gas wore off, and he could move his head, he kept attempting to get Kato's attention but Kato was trying his hardest to ignore him. Britt focused on the shadows again when the sound of a faint dragging noise began then steadily got louder.

Kato tried his best to keep his eyes trained on the floor. He heard the dragging noise as well and glanced up as a couple thugs emerged from the shadows dragging a person by their arms. A girl. Kato looked closer and realized it was Alex. They threw her lifeless body into a chair between him and Britt and zip tied her wrists to the arms. The two thugs disappeared back into the shadows without a word.

Kato stared at the floor this time, so intently, he came to the conclusion that they were in the warehouse of a garage somewhere. That is the only explanation for such a concrete floor. He could still feel Britt's eyes burning into his right side. He wasn't gonna look at him. If they were gonna get out of here alive it had to be his plan, not Britt's. Things just got more complicated since Alex was here now. Kato's thoughts exploded in his head, in a mixture of Chinese and English, as he imagined what would have happened if Britt let him go get the gas. Alex would be home, safe, and Britt would be here, most likely dead by now. Kato shuddered slightly at the thought and tried to clear his mind but a hard blow to his chest stopped him.

"What are you doing?" The Green Hornet asked as a thug prepared to throw another punch at his masked partner, who was still staring at the floor.

"How does it feel?" The thug asked Kato, who didn't respond. The thug punched him again. Kato barely flinched. "Are you gonna answer me?" Kato didn't move. "Do you speak English?" Kato looked up at him and glared directly in his face.

"Of course I speak English. This is America, isn't it?" Kato taunted and the thug smacked him in the face.

"Come on, was that necessary?" The Green Hornet asked and the thug ignored him as Kato started to thrash in his chair. He was starting to panic. He never panicked. But then again, no one had ever restrained him to this extent.

Alex could feel the bead of sweat roll down her arm to her elbow then disappear. The high stress situation bead of sweat, something serious was happening. She heard the yelling of different men's voices and the sounds of a fight. She couldn't pull herself to open her eyes yet. To her right there was the sound of a punch then a muffled grunt.

"Stop." A man said and all the fighting stopped. Alex opened her eyes slowly and saw her brother, the Green Hornet, tied to a chair. He coughed then spit something out of the floor. Alex glanced at it then looked away quickly when she realized its bright red color.

"So, you're Champagne?" The Green Hornet asked as a guy walked up towards him. He was the same guy that had knocked out Alex with Britt's gun. He was wearing a ridiculously expensive suit, not that Alex would know, she doesn't follow men's fashion.

"And you're the Green Hornet. It's a real tragedy that we're meeting under such conditions." Champagne said as he gestured to the boxes around them.

"What do you want?" The Green Hornet asked. Kato thrashed in his chair again moving it slightly. Champagne gestured to a few thugs and they descended on him immediately. Punching him numerous times in the chest.

"I want your power Hornet." Champagne said as he walked between him and Alex. Alex closed her eyes as he passed by.

"So you're gonna kill me, and my partner?" The Green Hornet asked then paused. "And Ms. Reid here as well?" Alex's eyes fluttered open again at the mention of her name.

"You seem a bit slow." Champagne said and the Green Hornet ignored his comment.

"What'd she ever do to you?" The Green Hornet asked. Champagne noticed Alex was paying attention to them now.

"Why do you care?" He asked as he walked in front of Alex. She stared at his feet in a very expensive pair of shoes.

"We were hired to protect her. If she dies, I'm liable. I don't need another murder on my hands." Champagne stayed silent then grabbed Alex's chin and forced her to look up. She yelped.

"In order for me to get his power," Champagne barely whispered to Alex. "I need to kill him. Kill them both. And since you're here, I'm gonna kill you too."

"You're crazy." Alex mumbled as Champagne's grip tightened around Alex's jaw.

"Oh no, I'm not crazy." He said at a normal tone. "I just know what I want." The Green Hornet eyed him from behind his mask. Champagne let go of Alex's face and she shook her head. Champagne started to walk away.

"Are you gonna kill us or what?" The partner said from his restricted position. The two thugs were still nearby him but they had currently stopped harassing him. Champagne stopped. "Go ahead, kill me." He said and Champagne turned around. He walked up to him and stared at him for what seemed like eternity. In a swift kick he knocked the chair onto its side and the partner flopped hopelessly to the ground with it. His cap flew off his head and landed at Alex's feet. Champagne walked back to Alex and caressed her face. She tried to avoid him this time but he grabbed her by the throat. Alex gagged and sunk into her chair then swung her legs at Champagne's knees. He let go of her and backed up.

"You're a fighter." He said and nodded. Alex didn't answer him.

"You don't have to kill the girl, that's just unnecessary violence. Kill me, and we'll call this little event done." The Green Hornet tried to negotiate. Champagne looked at him and shrugged. Alex looked at the two of them; she nodded her head side to side in an attempt to stretch her neck.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Champagne asked and a gun clicked behind his head. He turned slowly to see the Green Hornet's partner with a gun aimed directly at Champagne's face. He looked behind him quickly and saw at least three of his thugs squirming on the ground and an empty chair. Alex glanced at Kato's hand by his side and noticed his wrist was bleeding. He must have just ripped through the zip ties.

"You're the only one getting killed today." He said and Champagne smiled as Kato's free hand balled up into a fist.

"You're gonna kill," Champagne started but Kato punched him in the face. He fell backward immediately from the force and crashed to the ground.

"Watch your hands." Kato said quickly as something shiny flashed in his hands then cut through the ties near Alex's wrists. A few thugs started ascending on him as Champagne struggled to stand back up. He knocked them out then quickly cut Britt's restraints.

"Is that a throwing star?" Alex asked as her brother stood up and glanced at Champagne on the floor.

"Maybe." Kato said.

"Come on, enough chit chat. We gotta get out of here." The Green Hornet said as he pulled Alex out of her seat.

"GET THEM!" Champagne yelled as he steadied on his feet.

"Run." Britt said and he grabbed Alex's arm then sprinted after Kato.

"That's the plan?" Alex asked. "Run? Seriously?" Britt and Kato ignored her as they ran down a narrow aisle with boxes on both sides. Kato started slowing down and Britt and Alex almost ran into him.

"Ok, then the new plan is, don't get killed. Got it?" Kato said once he was stopped.

"Good plan." Britt muttered.

"Oh, shut up." Kato said and peered around the edge of the aisle. Assorted shouting rang out throughout the warehouse and the dim lights were replaced with a strong fluorescent glow from over head.

"Bring me the girl first, then kill the other two." Champagne's voice is heard then other men yell at each other.

"What are they gonna do to me?" Alex whispered as Britt shoved her between him and Kato.

"They're not gonna get you Alex." Britt said and Alex looked at him. She wasn't too sure, this guy was holding them all hostage here.

"Come on!" Kato said as he started out of the aisle. Alex followed close behind him and Britt brought up the rear.

"Right there!" Someone yelled and gunfire rang out through the warehouse. Alex covered her head and cringed as Britt shoved her against a wall of boxes.

"Sorry!" He muttered and Alex nodded. She rather have a few bruises than get shot.

"Don't shoot at her!" Another guy yelled. "He wants her alive."

"There has to be a way outta here somewhere." Britt muttered as Alex stood behind him and Kato.

Alex screamed as someone pulled her off her feet and threw her over their shoulder.

"Alex!" Kato yelled and she just screamed bloody murder. The thug who picked her up had a mini entourage and started shooting at The Green Hornet and his partner.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel, boys!" One of them said and they all laughed menacingly. Britt and Kato literally dodged bullets and sprinted to the end of the aisle then went separate directions when they reached the end.

"Put me down!" Alex squealed and whacked the thug on his back. He didn't respond as Alex thrashed in his arms. He threw her onto the ground and she skidded to a stop right next to an actual wall.

"Don't move anywhere." He said and pointed his gun at her.

"I gotta find Alex." Britt mumbled to himself as crept by a stack of boxes. He reached for his gas gun and realized it was missing. "Shit." He made a mental note to find his gun too.

"This is ridiculous." Kato muttered as he kicked a guy in the crotch then watched him sink to the ground. He stole his gun then walked over him and moved on to the next aisle. He had to find a way to get out, but he had to find Alex and Britt as well, before they get themselves killed.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she leaned against the wall with her knees close to her chest. Champagne approached her from the shadows and the thug lowered his gun. "Seriously. What's going on?"

"We're gonna have some fun before you die." Champagne said and Alex took a deep breath. She didn't like where this was going. Champagne pulled her off the floor then shoved her against the wall. Alex instinctively kicked him in the crotch. Champagne stamped on both of her feet so she couldn't move. She winced and looked past him into the shadows. "Oh, so we're gonna play that way?"

"Let go of me, PERVERT!" Alex yelled, her voice echoed throughout the ware house.

"Oh shit," Britt muttered as he spun around and ran back towards the direction of Alex's voice. Kato had his hand on a door and he listened to it for a second. A few cars went by on the other side, it must be an entrance outside. He stuck his hand in his pocket and searched for his backup remote for the Black Beauty and pressed a button. Wherever the car was, it'd come to this exact spot. He backed up then turned to a sprint in the direction of Alex's screams.

"Stop!" Alex yelled as she tried to push Champagne away, he smacked her in the face and blood started to pour from her nose. Alex half cried as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he slammed her hard against the wall. Alex heard something crack in her arm. She kept her head down as he held her arms against the wall. "Look at me!" He yelled at her.

"NO!" Alex screamed. He moved both of her arms over her head and he held onto them with one hand. He grabbed her face again with his free hand and jerked it up. Alex's neck cracked slightly.

"Why won't you look at me, you have such a pretty face." Champagne asked in a normal tone. Alex stared at him through tear stained eyes then spit in his face. She closed her eyes and felt a hard slap across her face again. "That's it. Hold her." He said and pulled Alex away from the wall and flung her towards a nearby thug. She opened her eyes to find herself being caught by another thug.

"I want to go home." Alex screamed. She was desperate now. She didn't have a clue what was going on or where her brother or Kato was. She just wanted this all to be over.

"Oh you're going home Alex, straight to hell." Champagne said from in front of her. Alex elbowed the thug holding onto her but he didn't move. She thought for a second as he held her arms behind her back. "Stop moving!" He ordered and Alex squirmed as much as she could but the thug gripped her tighter. Champagne's hands moved towards Alex's belt buckle.

"Shit!" Alex screamed. "Get away from me!" She screamed as he undid the buckle and ripped the zipper on her pants. "RAPE! HELP!" Alex wailed and Champagne smacked her across the face again.

"Shut up!" He hissed and pulled his own pants down. Alex closed her eyes and screamed for her life.

"Don't touch me." She whispered between an assorted scream.

"You're gonna be more than touched honey." Champagne said and pulled Alex away from the thug and closer to him. She looked at him helplessly.

"Let her go." The Green Hornet yelled as he ran into the clearing.

"Seriously? You came back for her?" Champagne asked. "Are you a hero or something now?" He shook Alex and she shuddered. "I'm busy. Come back in like five minutes and you can have her. Stone dead. Alright?"

"Not alright." The Green Hornet's partner in black said from behind Champagne. He had a gun aimed directly at Champagne's head again."I WILL shoot you this time." Champagne smiled.

"Why didn't you last time then?" He asked without turning around.

"You weren't a threat before." The Green Hornet said from the other side of Champagne.

"Threatening to kill all of you wasn't a big enough of a threat for you?" Champagne asked.

"Take me home." Alex cried breaking their negotiations.

"Why the hell would they take you home? They'd kill you too." Champagne said as he pulled Alex closer. She cringed as he whispered into her ear. "Come on, we all know that this trying to protect you thing is a lie." Alex tried to keep his lower half as far away from herself as possible.

"It's personal Champagne, you wouldn't understand." The Green Hornet said and lunged for Alex and pulled her to the ground as his partner shot Champagne in the head. Britt was on top of Alex as Champagne fell to the ground behind them.

"I can't breathe!" Alex screamed as Britt rolled to the side of her.

"Sorry, again." He apologized and they both looked at Champagne on the ground. Alex tried to hold her head in her hands but every part of her body hurt. Kato kicked him and he didn't make a sound. Kato bent down and opened Champange's jacket. He grabbed the gas gun from the holster around his shoulder ten stood up as a puddle of red started to ooze from his head.

"Let's get out of here." Kato said then helped Britt off the floor.

"Thank you." Britt said as he took the gun from Kato and held onto it tightly, he wasn't gonna loose it again.

"Guys." Alex squeaked from the floor. "I'm kind of broken right now." They both knelt down next to her.

"What hurts?" Britt asked and the sound of footsteps started to echo in the warehouse.

"Well," Alex started but Kato picked her up and threw her over his shoulder without another word. Alex squeaked as he ran, his shoulder jammed into her stomach with each stride he took.

"You're gonna be fine Alex." Britt said from behind them. Alex closed her eyes and held on tight to Kato as he ran through the maze of boxes.

* * *

><p><em>So. Ya. There's a review waiting for me in you mind, I hope. I really hope. <em>

_This chapter was_ AND in the future I think _. _


	18. Some More Fear

_HRM. WELL THEN. I don't have much to say. I love reviews. Life goes pretty swimmingly when I recieve them. I have semi-depressing news.. This installment is almost over. I'm sure there'll be another one soon, but not too soon. A few more chapters to go with this one though. _

_ONLY SO MUCH CAN HAPPEN. Yup. _

_Was Champagne too much? Was he terrible? Should I stop introducing villains mid story and killing them within two chapters? I'd love to know your thoughts.. _

_And the following chapter has a direct reference of the Green Hornet TV series.. (Which I highly recommend.)_

_ peace. love. katoWAITWHATum...yeah...- ElywnClark_

* * *

><p>Thursday December 24<p>

Kato floored it as Alex moaned in the backseat. Champagne's hideout turned out to be just a parts store, one that Kato had actually been to before. They were being held in the giant storage warehouse in the back. glanced at Alex in the back seat and sighed, she was lucky to be alive really. It was his entire fault she was beat up like this in the first place but that's not the point. They rescued her and Britt tried to keep things positive right now.

"My car." Alex mumbled.

"What?" Britt asked as he looked at her.

"Where's my car?" Alex asked. She had her eyes closed and was lying down in the backseat. Holding onto the seat for dear life each time Kato turned the wheel.

"Alex, your car doesn't matter. We're taking you to the hospital." Britt said trying to relax her.

"My phone is in the car. It's, camouflaged." Alex choked out then took a deep breath.

"Shit." Kato mumbled and unbuttoned the first few button on his jacket then pulled out his phone. He handed it to Britt. "Britt, text her phone." Britt took off his gloves and unlocked the phone.

"Ok, what do I say?" Britt asked. Kato thought for a moment.

"Regular." Kato said and Britt looked at him.

"That's it?" He asked. And Kato nodded. "Ok." Britt typed in 'Regular' then pressed send. "What happens now?" Kato took his phone from Britt and stuffed it back inside his jacket.

"That message is a command to make the car look average again. The car will go back to looking normal then the message will then delete itself." Kato said as he rebuttoned his coat with one hand.

"What if someone found the car?" Alex squeaked from the backseat. Kato looked at her quickly through the rearview mirror.

"There was virtually no one on that road. The car probably won't be found till the morning when more traffic goes by." Kato answered.

"Hospital!" Britt yelled and pointed at a sign. "Exit, now!" Kato swerved across 4 lanes and down the exit ramp cutting off at least 6 cars in the process.

"What are you guys doing? You can't," Alex stopped and took a breath. "You can't bring me to the hospital like this." Britt looked at her again then pulled his gloves back on.

"Since when has a hospital trip scared the Green Hornet?" He asked and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Since his sister is practically dying back here." She answered, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. Kato turned into the driveway of the hospital and swerved into the ambulance lane.

"Ok, I got Alex. You talk." Kato said as he started to open his door. Britt turned to open the door on his side. "Britt, don't say anything stupid."

"Never Kato." Britt said and smirked. Kato rolled his eyes and got out.

The moment Alex was flung over Kato's shoulder again, chaos ensued. They entered the hospital without a word of acknowledgment to anyone. The Green Hornet was in front and his partner close behind him. People scattered, papers flew into the air, and everything, living or inanimate, was on edge. The Hornet watched as his partner gently placed Alex Reid in a chair nearby the front counter of the ER. She sunk into the chair and closed her eyes. The two of them walked straight up to the counter, pushing past anyone who was still standing in line.

"You know who I am." The Green Hornet said and gestured to himself. "You know who she is." He flicked his head at Alex in the chair. "Get her help she needs. And call her brother. I'm sure he'd love to know how she ended up here." The Green Hornet said to the nurse sitting at the front desk. She stared at them in pure fear. "Understand?" He asked and she didn't respond, she was still scared shitless. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "I'm going to ask you again, do you understand?" She nodded quickly and picked up her phone immediately. "Let's go." He said to his partner and they turned to leave.

"Um, Mr. Hornet?" The nurse called from behind them and they both stopped dead in their tracks and turned. "You're both injured." She said as she held onto her phone.

"So?" The Green Hornet asked. His partner pulled on his sleeves to cover his wrists, which were caked with dried blood.

"So, would you like treatment as well?" She asked. The Green Hornet stared at her then laughed.

"That's a good one, right?" He said and whacked his partner on the shoulder, who was also laughing. He waltzed back up to the counter. "It's just a little bit of blood. I think we're fine." He said to her then backed away from the counter again. "Come on, let's get out of here." They left without another word. The nurse behind the counter tried to put together what just happened.

"Alright, get her to a bed. Find out what happened." The nurse said and waved a couple other nurses in to grab the battered Alex Reid.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not technologically advanced.. as shown by my commands for stuff. Whatever. Reviews?<em>

_This chapter was (To short, I know. It had to happen though.) _ and in the future _. _


	19. Needles Are Scary

_It's been so long.. and I feel terrible for not updating this awhile ago.. I was on a schedule of updating this once a week and then life caught up with me.. _

_There is some sad news though... there's one more chapter after this... Then I don't know where this will go. (But enough of the sad stuff, here's some happy stuff.) _

_MOAR STORYTIME. _

_-ELWYNCLARK_

* * *

><p>Thursday December 24<p>

Detective Pierson left the security office and walked in silence with the officer who pulled him away from the Emergency Room video surveillance. They ended up in the ER on the second floor of the hospital. Pierson took a deep breath, he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Reid." Detective Pierson said as he stopped at the end of the hallway outside of Alex's room,in which a police officer was guarding the door. Britt Reid was slouched on a bench across the hall, looking at the floor. His Asian bodyguard was at the other end of the hall leaning against the wall. "Mr. Reid?" Pierson called again and Britt still didn't hear him. "Britt."

"What?" Britt snapped and whipped his head to the side then realized who it was. "Sir." He added and looked back down at the floor. Alex told Britt about the whole issue with Maddy and how Pierson could have had her expelled from school.

"I see you brought Kato, or he brought you?" Pierson asked and Kato glanced at them from the end of the hallway. He leaned away from the wall and tentatively walked over to them.

"Yeah, once they called me, I called him over." Britt said, still half looking at the floor.

"Yet, he had time to change and you didn't?" Pierson asked noting that Britt was wearing a wild pair of pajamas while Kato had on his leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"I was working on my bike." Kato said and unzipped his jacket to show and oil stain on his white t-shirt. When they got back to the house before, he picked up the clothes he was wearing before they left. The same clothes he was wearing while giving Black Beauty 4 an oil change, which is always a disaster.

"At 2 in the morning?" Pierson asked.

"I'm at the Reids' till 1 every day of the week. I drive him wherever then work on the cars for the rest of the day." Kato said and Pierson nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought your bodyguard Britt." Pierson said and Britt finally looked up at him. Kato sat down next to Britt and jammed his hands in his pockets. "The Green Hornet was involved."

"That dick." Britt muttered.

"Excuse me?" Pierson asked slightly alarmed by Britt's bluntness. Kato held back a laugh at Britt's comment. Britt always bashes the Green Hornet, and in a sense he's bashing himself.

"Why does he keep targeting my sister?" Britt asked, changing the subject. Pierson shook his head.

"He didn't target her this time." Pierson said.

"WHAT?" Britt and Kato yelled in unison, although they both sure as hell knew the truth.

"They brought her here." Pierson said. "And, according to the staff that cared for her when she first came in she kept saying 'he didn't do it.'"

"I don't understand, this man is a criminal. Of course he did something." Britt sputtered and Kato roled his eyes.

"Maybe," Kato started to say trying to calm Britt down, he was starting to say crap and he feared they were gonna get caught. "Maybe the Hornet actually did something good for once." Kato shrugged.

"Possibly." Pierson considered.

"Seriously? You think he's capable of good?" Britt asked.

"It's a viable option Britt." Pierson said with a shrug. "Your sister knows what happened though. She'll set us on the right track." Pierson walked away from them and disappeared around the corner. Britt and Kato exchanged a glance and just smirked. They couldn't say anything since there was the officer outside Alex's room still stationed there.

"How do you think she's doing?" Kato asked after a long silence between them. Britt glanced at him then shrugged.

"No idea man." Britt ran his hands through his curly hair then slouched deeper into the bench. The police officer's walkie-talkie crackled then a low voice muttered something over it. A nurse walked by Britt and Kato and went into Alex's room. She slipped back out a few minutes later.

"You can see her now if you want to," She said and Britt and Kato jumped off the bench and pushed past her and the officer into the room. Alex's room was silently apart from the heart monitor which kept a steady rhythm. Alex was completely still, lying on her back, in the bed. Her face was bruised and there was some dried blood under her nose still. Someone had pulled all her hair up into a bun on top of her head.

"So what happened?" Britt asked and turned back around expecting to see the nurse behind them but a young female doctor was standing there instead. "Hello there." Britt ogled

"Very nice to meet you too Mr. Reid. I'm Dr. Cohen, you sister's doctor." She said as Britt checker her out and Kato rolled his eyes. Yes, she was very pretty but the hospital isn't the best place in the world to pick up a date.

"So, you doing anything," Britt asked but Kato whacked him on the shoulder in the exact spot where he was shot and Britt winced. "Dude, what the hell?" That spot still hurt him from time to time, especially when Kato punches him there to make him shut up.

"What happened to her?" Kato asked, getting back on subject.

"She has bruising around her ribs, her neck, her arms, and shoulders. Broken left arm. Six broken toes, four on the left, two on the right. Cuts on both wrists from what we believe are zip ties, and she's showing symptoms of trauma associated with rape victims."

"She was raped?" Britt asked immediately.

"No, there is no physical evidence that she was actually raped." Dr. Cohen started. "But someone may have attempted to rape her."

"Has she said anything?" Kato asked and Britt nodded as if he asked the question.

"Nothing really. She kept saying when she first came in, 'he didn't do it.' When we asked her who she wouldn't answer. She also kept saying, 'they're the good guys.'" Dr. Cohen looked between Britt and Kato who were both in shock. True shock, neither of them had planned for this. "Does this make any sense to either of you?"

"Something with the Green Hornet probably." Britt said with a shrug after awhile. Dr. Cohen nodded.

"When can she leave?" Kato asked.

"Her injuries aren't that terrible but because of the trauma and the police involvement she'll be here for at least 2 days." Dr. Cohen said. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, later?" Britt asked and she frowned.

"I'm married Mr. Reid." She said then waved her hand slightly then walked out of the room.

"Smooth." Kato mumbled then laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Britt said and Kato continued to laugh at him.

"She gone?" A girl's voice said from behind them and they both whipped around."

"HEY! You're alive!" Britt said and walked to one side of Alex's bed and Kato went to the other.

"Yeah, I'm here." Alex said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Kato asked and Alex shifted slightly, trying to ignore the IV in her right arm.

"Nothing to say." Alex said and tried to shrug. "Ow."

"Oh, Pierson was here." Britt said and Alex groaned.

"Shit." She muttered. She was just scared of him before but now she downright hated him after the Maddy incident.

"He'll be all over you when he finds out you can talk." Britt said.

"Of course I can talk." Alex muttered.

"Not like that, I mean talk talk. Like, full sentences talk." Britt rambled and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Kato asked after a silence.

"Doing what? Lying in the hospital? Well let's see, I nearly got killed, for real this time." Alex said and Kato didn't respond. Britt realized what he was trying to ask.

"Why are you clearing our name?" Britt asked.

"Guys, I'm not." Alex said. "I'm just telling the truth. You actually saved me. If you really want to be heroes, maybe you should do this kind of thing more often."

* * *

><p><em>...One more chapter to go... Review please? For the fate of the story in the future is in your hands! <em>

_This chapter was _ and in the future _ . _


	20. Some New Plans

_I couldn't help it. It was written and I need to share it with you all.. _

_This chapter changes scenes alot, like alot of different places and people go down here. This is because it is the end. _

_-ElwynClark_

* * *

><p>Friday December 25<p>

The police car pulled to the shoulder of the mountain road to let an unmarked car go by. The officer backed the car into place once it was clear again. Pierson had been reviewing the security from the ER, as well as security from the Reid mansion for the entire day. Nothing was out of place. Alex freely walked through the garage then drove away into the night. Whatever she was planning on doing, it was her own fault.

"It's just an abandoned car." A detective, Collins, said to Pierson as he slammed his door closed.

"It's Alex Reid's abandoned car though." Pierson said as he adjusted his sunglasses. They both walked over to the Alex's black mustang which had been taped off like a crime scene. "So, what happened?"

"Abandoned. That's it. But there are some skid marks in the dirt over there." Collins motioned in front of Alex's car. "Probably from the Green Hornet." Pierson donned some gloves from the CSI team and opened the driver's side door.

"She never mentioned that she left her phone in here." Pierson said as he pulled Alex's phone out of the dock in the center console.

"Why would she?" The detective asked with a shrug.

"Someone may have called her. Could have been trying to hide something." Pierson listed some theories as he started to scroll through the past calls. The first one was from a restricted number. Unbeknownst to Pierson, Kato had rerouted Britt's phone call so it never came from him. "Smith, come here." Pierson yelled as a different detective ran over to him.

"Yeah?" Smith asked.

"Trace this call." Pierson said and handed Alex's phone to him. Smith cracked it within a few seconds. He stripped the restricted label from it and it just showed up as an average phone number. "Call it." Smith pressed send and a loud vibrating noise came from behind them. The three men turned around slowly.

"Found it." Collins said as he picked up a weathered looking phone that anyone could have bought for $20 at WalMart. It vibrated in Collins' hand every few seconds. Smith ended the call and handed the phone back to Pierson.

"The asshole called her." Pierson said.

"He knows how to get away with it too." Collins added and glanced at the now silent phone in his hand.

* * *

><p>Alex Reid struggled breathing. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest, blocking any air from making it to her lungs. She glanced around at all the flowers arrangements in her room then took a deep breath. She coughed slightly then moaned. All the flowers in here were making her head spin. Once word got out that she was in the hospital nearly every Sentinel employee sent something as well as a handful of celebrities close to Britt. Alex nearly died when she received daisies from Christian Bale himself. Alex smiled then sank deeper into her pillow. A nurse walked into her room.<p>

"Good morning Alex." She said as she carried a tray laden with food. "How are feeling?" She asked as she placed the tray on the table that swings over the bed.

"Fine, apart from the flowers." Alex said. "They're kind of making it hard to breathe. Can you open a window?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I can't."

"Why? You work here."

"No, it's not like that. The windows don't open." Alex grumbled and started sitting up. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine." Alex muttered as she sat up completely. The nurse rearranged the pillows behind her. "Can you just get rid of some of the flowers then?"

"Sure." The nurse said as she pushed the table closer to Alex so she could reach it.

"Thank you." Alex said and the nurse nodded as she carried out an armful of flowers. "Eh, leave the daisies." Alex said before she headed out the door. The nurse placed the daisies back on their table then took another arrangement in its place. Alex smiled at the daisies again then got into her food. She noticed that today's edition of the Daily Sentinel was there as well. Alex took a sip of the apple juice then unfolded the paper. She skimmed the pages until the front of the people section hit her.

"What a dick." Alex muttered as she read the headline. "BACK IN THE ACT- Britt Reid returns to the party scene." Alex shook her head. "Why the hell would he have a party?" Alex searched the paper then realized today's date; it's Christmas. Of course he had to have a party. Alex read the article which stressed how his return was like he had never left. Just another wild, crazy, insane party with hundreds of celebrities. The article underneath that read, 'Alex Reid still in Hospital.' Alex looked around her room. "No shit." She muttered right before the door opened. She tossed the paper to the side once she saw who it was.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Her brother said as he walked over to her. He was holding a wrapped box under one arm. "I'd hug ya, but I don't think it'll work out." He said judging from the needle and heart monitor on her arm. He placed the box on the end of her bed.

"Hi." Alex said coldly. Britt sat down in a chair near her bed and pulled it closer.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked.

"Nothing." Alex said as she glanced between the small bowl of grapes and the slice of toast.

"Come on, I'm an idiot but I still know something's wrong." He said.

"Did you have fun last night?" Alex asked as she popped one of the grapes into her mouth.

"Alex, it was the best party of my life." Britt said then stopped. "How'd you know?"

"I feel like _your _guardian." Alex muttered as she grabbed the paper and shoved it at him. "Playboy hosts lavish party while his sister dies in the hospital."

"They really said that?" Britt asked hurriedly as he searched the page. Alex pulled the paper down.

"No, they didn't say that. It just implies that." Alex said then let go of the paper, causing it to whack Britt in the face. He folded it hastily then looked at Alex.

"Well, how do you feel? You don't look like you're dying." Britt asked.

"I'm good actually. They're just making me stay here because apparently I was really convincing with the whole trauma thing." Alex took another sip of the apple juice.

"You weren't scared at all?" She shook her head then put down her glass, actually, the plastic cup that appears to be glass but really isn't.

"Slightly. But I got over it." Alex said with a shrug.

"Alex, he was gonna kill you. Kill me. Even kill Kato. And Kato is unkillable!"

"Hey, where is Kato?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"I caught that! Don't change the subject!" Britt fired and Alex smirked. "He's home." Britt said giving in to her. "I gave him the day off. I can't imagine what he'll do with his free time. He's pretty much always over our place."

"Was he at your party last night?" Alex asked. Britt nodded.

"Course he was. What if I tried to kill myself? Kato's the only one who would have cared. Since he's unkillable , he would have saved me." Alex shook her head as Britt laughed at his own comment.

"I would have cared, but I was in the hospital. Half-dead." Alex exaggerated trying to make Britt feel bad. "Britt, why'd you really have the party?"

"Christmas eve, someone's gotta party!" Britt said and he danced in his seat. Alex laughed at him then shook her head. "I don't know. Appearances I guess. Like, I love partying and whatever but it has a different meaning now."

"It had a meaning before?"

"Yes, Well." Britt thought for a second. "Ok, there was no meaning before. But I have to keep things the way they were before the Hornet because otherwise people will get suspicious of what I do in my spare time. I'm sure as hell not the editor of the Sentinel anymore, I just own it."

"You were worried about me." Alex said and she finished the piece of toast.

"Of course I was worried about you. But, to the public, Britt Reid is an ignorant schmuck."

"The things you do for appearances." Alex muttered.

"Speaking of appearances," Britt said as he pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Shit, I'm late."

"Late? Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Sentinel meeting."

"On Christmas?"

"The news stops for no one Alex." Britt said as he stood up and started for the door.

"Neither does crime." Alex added and Britt laughed. He noticed the box on the bed.

"Shit," He muttered as he picked it up. "I forgot earlier. Merry Christmas." He handed the box to Alex.

"Seriously?" She asked. Britt nodded and she tore off the paper. A new Canon EOS 5D camera. "Holy shit."

"There's not too much to take pictures of in here but I thought you'd like it." Britt said.

"Oh my god thank you so much Britt!" She bubbled over with excitement.

"Ok, now I really got to go." Britt said quickly. "Bye."

"See ya." Alex squeaked as she absorbed herself in learning about her new camera.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's a good idea to send her back to Notre Dame Britt." Lenore said as she sat in one of the chairs near Britt's desk. Britt was staring out the window at the street.<p>

"Why? It's a perfectly good high school. I graduated from there. She completed the majority of one semester there. Alex is a tough girl; she can stick out another semester." Britt said then glanced at Lenore.

"IT's not that easy Britt." Lenore argued. "She was suspended after getting in a fight with a friend, her only friend at that."

"She'll make new friends." Britt said and looked at the cars pulling in and out of the Sentinel's driveway.

"If I had custody over her I would send her back to her last boarding school for the remainder of the year." Lenore said.

"Why?" Britt turned to look at her and Lenore shrugged then started to talk.

"Well for one, she'll be away from all this Green Hornet nonsense." She said and Britt shook his head.

"Wait, you told us that when she's eighteen she can decide what she wants to do."

"But she'll be eighteen in the end of January; the second semester starts in the beginning of January. You have legal rite over her until then." Lenore stood up then smoothed down her skirt. Britt didn't say anything. "Just think it over." Lenore walked out of his office and he sat down at his desk.

"She'd hate me for this." Britt mumbled as he flipped through the brochure, from her old school, sitting on his desk. He remembered what Lenore had advised him one time, 'you're her legal guardian, you can't always be her friend.' Britt groaned then pushed away from his desk and looked out the window again. He glared at each car and then rubbed his eyes. "Seriously man?" He asked as he saw Kato on his motorcycle weave through the traffic and speed by the Sentinel. Britt laughed then turned to his computer.

* * *

><p>"You have visitors Alex." The same nurse said to Alex then she popped back out of Alex's room. She had finally mastered every function on her camera and was rather eager to get a memory card in it so she could actually shoot something. Britt tended to forget the little things. She had spent the entire morning alone in her room, apart from the nurse taking the breakfast tray, and standing in the bathroom with Alex while she peed.<p>

"We can't stay too long but we had to stop by." Lenore said as she walked in with Editor Mike Axford in tow.

"See, you look fine." Axford said. "A few bumps and scrapes but you'll be fine. This character has pushed it far enough this time." He started to rant but Lenore stopped him.

"Mike, save the Green Hornet talk for the board." Lenore said and Axford stopped.

"Right. Well, like Lenore said we need to get back. My wife made some cookies for you." Axford said as he placed the plate he was holding on a table near some flowers.

"And I know Britt got you the camera so I got this for you." Lenore said as she handed a smallish box. "Christmas and get well soon present." She said as Alex tore off the paper.

"Oh, awesome!" Alex said as she looked at a 32 GB memory card. "Thank you!" She said to both of them. Lenore gave Alex a quick hug and Axford nodded then the two of them left the room.

Alex pulled her new camera off the side table and turned it around to find the spot for the memory card. She pushed the new card in then turned on the camera. She panned around the room and stopped at the daisies and zoomed in. The noise the camera's shutter made was pure magic to Alex. She turned to the doorway and took a picture just as someone walked in. She dropped the camera next to her on the bed immediately.

"Are you trying to be the paparazzi now?" Kato asked as he stopped at the end of her bed.

"No, I was just testing it out." Alex said with a shrug. "Britt gave it to me without a card and then Lenore gave me a card for it." Kato saw the newspaper on the table that pulls over the bed.

"You see the paper?" Kato asked as he gestured to the paper with his free hand.

"Yeah," Alex said noticing that Kato was wearing his black gloves with the white stripe and he held onto the straps of his helmet with one hand. "Britt had an extravaganza last night."

"Besides that." Kato said and he placed his helmet on one of the chairs. He grabbed the paper and flipped to one of the sections in the back. "Right here." He said and placed it back on the table then pointed to a blurb in the classifieds. He looked at Alex and realized that the bruises on her face and neck were less noticeable than yesterday.

"Any hit out for the Heiress has been neutralized. No award will be received for her death, planned or accidental." Alex read out loud. "Who's the Heiress?"

"That's your street name." Kato said.

"I have a street name?" Alex asked.

"Of course, the criminal underworld doesn't want the police to pick up on their plot to kill you." Kato said and smirked. Alex smiled, she always wanted a street name and the Heiress sounded pretty awesome.

"So you got the right guy then?" Alex asked and Kato nodded as he moved his helmet off the seat and sat down.

"Told you, no one is going to kill you." Kato said.

"Well that makes me feel all good inside Kato." Alex said half-sarcastically.

"I got you a Christmas present." Kato said and he shuffled his hand in his pocket.

"So did the mayor." Alex muttered. She was actually tired of all the gifts she's received from people.

"What?" Kato asked.

"He seriously sent me flowers. But anyway." Alex said and shook her head. Kato placed a small red drawstring bag on the table. Alex loosened the strings and took out a small figurine of a cat. It was just slightly bigger than a quarter.

"It's a Lucky Cat." Kato said as Alex stared at it. It was one of the cutest things she'd seen in her life, possibly cuter than the minions from Despicable Me. "They're technically Japanese but they've been accepted in Chinese culture. They're for good luck, that's why it's a lucky cat."

"Kato it's wonderful." Alex said cutting off his description. Kato looked at her and saw that she was looking directly at him.

"You're welcome." He murmured then looked down, so she didn't see him blushing. Alex rolled her eyes; she tended to see the top of Kato's head a lot. She knew his face was as red as a lobster but he would always turn away.

"Lunch Alex." The nurse said as she walked in carrying a tray. Kato stood up from his seat silently. "You don't have to go sir." She said to Kato as Alex popped the cat back into the red bag then the nurse placed the tray on the table.

"No, I have to be somewhere. And I, yeah." Kato said and left the room without another word.

"Your friends and family are quite the bunch of characters Alex." She said.

"Heh, I guess you could say that." Alex said then the nurse left. Alex picked at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich for awhile then gave up. She wasn't super hungry.

* * *

><p>No one else came by the rest of the day. Just the nurse popping in from time to time to check on her, take away her food tray, watch her pee, things like that. Dr. Cohen came by after before dinner to see how she was doing. She gave her a clean bill of health and said Alex could probably leave tomorrow if things go well tonight. Alex ate her dinner in silence and glared at the TV on the other side of the room which had been set on the Sentinel's news station all day. They kept providing status reports of Alex's health and she hated it when they would over exaggerate some things. Like how Alex had asked to open a window earlier, the press figured that she's trying to commit suicide. She shook her head and tried to think of what person committing suicide would ask for help. No one would. The nurse came and took her tray again, returned to watch Alex pee then told her to get some rest. The night time nurse dropped by to see Alex then left. She tried her hardest to fall asleep.<p>

"_Bring me the girl first!" Champagne's voice rang out across the giant warehouse. "Then kill the other two!"_

"_They're not gonna get you Alex." Britt said and Alex looked at him. Her eyes were filled with fear. _

"_Come on!" Kato said as he started out of the aisle. Alex followed close behind him and Britt brought up the rear. _

"_Right there!" Someone yelled and gunfire rang out through the warehouse. Alex covered her head and cringed as Britt shoved her against a wall of boxes, acting as a human shield. _

"_Sorry!" He muttered and Alex nodded, not caring that any other day she'd find it super awkward to be wedged between a cardboard box and her brother's backside. _

"_Don't shoot at her!" A guy yelled. "He wants her alive." Britt stepped away from Alex and she stood away from the boxes._

"_There has to be a way outta here somewhere." Britt muttered as Alex stood behind him and Kato. Alex screamed as someone pulled her off her feet and threw her over their shoulder. _

"_Alex!" Kato yelled and she just screamed bloody murder. Alex thrashed on the guy's shoulder and he didn't flinch. She didn't stop her efforts until she was thrown on the ground near a wall. _

"_We're gonna have fun Alex." Champagne said as he stepped from the shadows and had a ridiculously creepy smile on his face. Alex breathed heavily as he yanked her off the floor and kissed her on the mouth, with tongue. She kicked him in the crotch. "So, it's gonna be that way?" _

"_Stop, let go of me." Alex whispered and Champagne pulled down his pants completely then pantsed Alex. "RAPE." Alex yelled and Champagne put his hand over her mouth._

"_Shh, it'll be fun." He said as he thrusted inside of her. _

Alex woke up with a jolt. She wasn't screaming. It's just as if she twitched. She felt her legs and the rest of her body and deemed it was a dream, a nightmare really. Alex clutched her head as she searched for the digital clock on one of the tables, 11:46.

"Shit." Alex muttered. "It is real trauma." She turned on the lamp on one of the nearby tables and was surprised when the night nurse didn't come in. Alex noticed a box sitting on the table next to the light. She picked it up and read the label on the outside.

'Alex' was written in perfect handwriting. That meant only one person, Kato. She looked around the room and squinted in the dim light to find him asleep in a comfy chair near the window. Alex wondered how long he'd been there. She popped the lid off the top of the box and rustled with the tissue paper. She glanced at him expecting to wake him up but he didn't stir. He probably hasn't slept in days. She pulled out a stiff piece of paper the size of a business card. It read, '_(Insert Chinese characters here which do not want to show up... meh..)_更好的运气下次.' Alex stared at it blankly and decided that she would have to wake up Kato.

"Kato." She whispered and he didn't respond. "Kato wake up." She said slightly louder and he didn't stir. Alex looked around the room and saw her camera. She pulled it off the table and took the lense cap off. She aimed for a second then threw the cap at him. It whacked him on the cheek. He brushed his face with his hand quickly then resumed his previous position. "Kato what does this mean?" She asked.

"Shénme?" Kato muttered and kept his eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a hello, now, what does this mean?" Alex asked again. Kato shifted positions in the chair but kept his eyes closed.

"Gènghǎo de yùnqì xiàcì." He mumbled and Alex shook her head. Kato didn't see her motion but he figured she was still confused. "Better luck next time." He said in clarification.

"What?" Alex asked and he didn't respond. "Crap." Alex muttered. She placed the card on the table, back with her camera. Alex pulled the tissue paper out of the box and finally saw its contents. It was smaller than the one she's been borrowing. She held it near the lamp and realized it was green, not black.

Alex glanced at Kato in the chair; she could see him outlined by the moonlight and city lights. She bit her lip and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She shoved the mask back into the box with all the tissue paper and threw it on the ground not caring if she made a ton of noise. Alex turned her head away from Kato and faced the wall, soaking her pillow with tears.

* * *

><p><em>DO you know what just happened? Because you may be right.. Things can go many ways from here. But. Since this is the end, I quote the Black Eyed Peas, It is also the beginning. In order for a new begnning to, well, begin.. I need you all to review and message me your thoughts. Because without all of you, this would have never turned out like this. <em>

_(It probably would have sucked even more than it already does...) _

_But anyway. _

_DO YOU WANT A THIRD INSTALLMENT? WILL ALEX RECONCILE WITH MADDY? WILL SHE RETURN TO BOARDING SCHOOL? WILL PIERSON DISCOVER WHO THE GREEN HORNET IS? WHY DID KATO DO WHAT HE DID? WHY IS HE SLEEPING IN ALEX'S HOSPITAL ROOM! _

_All shall be answered.. hopefully.._

_This chapter was _ and in the future _. AS WELL AS, This story was _ and in the future _. _

_Lots of amor to all the people in the world, especially ya'll reading this.. Because you're just pretty awesome for being here reading this and now I made it awkward oh shit.. -ELWYNCLARK_


	21. A question para ya'll

**DISCLAIMER:** This is not a new chapter; it is a questionnaire type thing.

So if you do not care for this story's future, the following does not apply to you.

I am asking for the following questions to be answered via a review or a message, please. : )

-Should the story pick up in January, after Alex's hospital visit, or right after her high school graduation in June?

…And now that I'm thinking about it, that's my only major obstacle.

If you have any comments or questions about anything regarding this story, the 2011 movie, the 1966 tv show, or life as it stands today. I can attempt to answer them to the best of my abilities.

COOLBEANS, _ElwynClark_


End file.
